YGO Prompt Book--Requests CLOSED
by Capricornkitty1975
Summary: Sooo, I was told to try a prompt book, that way if I don't have time to put a chapter up, I can put up something of only a few hundred words. So, I figured I'd try it. I'm not really popular on here, so I don't know if this will work or not, as I don't have a big following, but I'm willing to try. I will have a Prompt book for YGO & one for Naruto
1. Rules of the Prompt

1\. You need to give me a ship with the characters names...ie kaka/naru, yami/yugi etc. That way there is no confusion as to which characters you want

2\. I don't care if the ship is a crossover, as long as it is just from narutoshippuden or yu-gi-oh DM.

3\. I need a prompt...it can be one word, a phrase, or a sentence.

4\. I don't do threesome ships, sorry.

5\. I can write yuri, yaoi, or hentai.

6\. Please specify if you want a lemon or not. (I can do either, but I want to be able to change the rating if people want lemons.

7\. Please specify the general genre you want (ie romance, angst, tragedy, etc).

8\. Any questions, leave in the comments and I'll respond. I usually get on here at least once a day...but I may not be able to write every day.

Examples:

oro/sakura: jealousy (no lemon, romance)

seto/joey: dog suit as a joke (no lemon, comedy)

ino/saku: "The sunset has nothing on you." (lemon, tragedy)


	2. Control--Atem-Yugi

"Do you think I'm ready?" Yugi asked, looking up at Atem, his purple dress robes fitting him well.

Atem smiled kindly down at him. "Of course you're ready, Yugi." Atem said, his deep baritone sending shivers down Yugi's spine. Forgetting how to breathe for a moment, Yugi's face turned red. Ever since Yugi could remember, he had always wanted to be a wizard. Moreover, not just any wizard, but a fire wizard. He had worked hard, saving up the money, to go to the best school. Once he got there, he threw himself into his studies. He was doing well with the book learning. It was the hands on work that troubled him.

His professor suggested he have a tutor. Introducing Yugi to Atem, who was five years Yugi's senior, had seemed like the worst possible luck for the young wizard in training at the time. It wasn't that Atem wasn't nice…on the contrary, Atem was the nicest person Yugi had ever met…Atem was _too_ nice…and too smart. He excelled at fire wizardry. Yugi felt completely incompetent next to him. Combine that with the massive crush Yugi had on Atem, and Yugi had problems, indeed.

To compound Yugi's problems, Atem was oblivious to Yugi's emotional state. Atem wanted to be around Yugi whenever he could and always wanted to help. It was frustrating to no end for the young wizard. For while Yugi got to know Atem better, he fell deeper and deeper in love with Atem. Of course, Yugi could never tell Atem this…Atem was betrothed to Anzu, Princess of Icelandia, and an ice wizard. As far as Yugi knew, Atem was straight…and saw Yugi as nothing more than a friend. Over the course of the previous three years, Atem and Yugi grew closer as Atem taught Yugi everything he knew.

Finally, the time had come for Yugi to take the test to become recognized as a full-blown fire wizard. Atem had insisted on coming for support. Which led to them standing there, talking to each other, Yugi asking Atem if Atem thought Yugi was ready. Smoothing his robes down, Yugi looked back at Atem one last time and then walked into the classroom. Grabbing Yugi's hand before he could fully get inside, Atem pulled Yugi into a hug. "You're going to do great Yugi. You know your stuff. And when you graduate, I am going to ask that they pair you with me for missions."

"R…really?" Yugi asked eyes huge.

"Of course…what could be better than having my best friend and be my partner?" Atem asked, lilac eyes shining with happiness and pride. Grinning, Yugi nodded, and went into the classroom.

()()()

"I knew you would pass." Atem chuckled, clinking mugs with Yugi as they had their celebratory ale after Yugi's successful completion of his test. "I also got the official word that you will be my partner." Yugi's eyes lit up. Things were going great. If he couldn't have Atem as a boyfriend, then he'd take him as a best friend. He just didn't want Atem out of his life.

()()()

It had been a year since graduating. Atem and Yugi worked well together and had only grown closer. Atem still wasn't married to Anzu, something about the timing just never being right. Yugi didn't push it because, in all honesty, he didn't want Atem married.

After finishing a particularly difficult mission, Atem and Yugi sat in their favorite tavern. "I didn't think we'd get rid of Ishikaru, did you? He was so powerful with his psychic magic; I thought he would have destroyed us both for sure." Yugi marveled, drinking some ale.

"I agree. We were lucky. And blessed." As the two drank, the night droned on, people leaving until it was only Yugi, Atem, and two cloaked men in a corner, talking quietly among themselves. As Yugi and Atem got up to leave, the men stood.

"Oy! Are you Atem of TierraFuega?" the shorter man asked.

"I am." Atem said, raising a brow. "Do I know you?"

"No…but you knew my husband…before you killed him." The other man…who turned out to be a very well-muscled woman, said, throwing her cloak back. Pulling out a staff, she uttered an incantation as a beam shot at Yugi. Casting a spell as well, Atem and the woman started battling, Atem pushing Yugi out of harm's way. While Yugi battled her shorter male counterpart, the woman suddenly let out a high howl and the roof of the inn was ripped off, a large red dragon's snout snarling in, smoke billowing from its nostrils. As the woman started a chant, the red dragon locked eyes with Atem.

"You will feel the pain I felt, losing my lover at your hand." The woman snarled. As red sparks flickered through Atem's irises, the woman spoke in an odd language.

"Atem! Are you okay?" Yugi ran up, casting a spell at the dragon. As the woman moved, Atem moved in unison with her, flinging his hand out and knocking Yugi down. Yugi's spell went off harmlessly in the air.

Turning, Atem advanced on Yugi, his lavender eyes filled with ugly red flecks. As the woman raised her hand, Atem raised his hand. Yugi scooted back away from Atem. "Temmie?" Yugi asked pitifully, confused at what was happening. Advancing further, the woman flung her arm in front of her as if she was slapping someone. Atem flung his arm, hitting Yugi hard across the face. Blood trickled out of Yugi's mouth from a corner as his eyes watered and his head stung with the force of the hit.

"Atem, please! It's me! Yugi…your best friend!" Yugi stood, holding his hands out. He could not hurt Atem…he couldn't.

"Come at me, you little wimp." Atem snarled, but the voice had the hint of the woman's sound to it.

"No! Atem, please, snap out of this!" Yugi tripped as he was backing up and fell over a chair. Landing on his rump with a loud thump, he looked up. Atem was right there above him, eyes glazed, a lavender red hue over them. Before he could move, Yugi was constrained by fire chains that were burning and eating at his wrists. Screaming in pain, tears fell from his eyes as he begged Atem to stop.

Walking up, Atem grabbed Yugi's chin. "I'm going to kill you nice and slow. I am going to burn you from the outside in, so you feel…everything. And I'm going to laugh." A cruel smile was on Atem's face. As flames extended beyond his fingers, into Yugi's flesh, Yugi screamed in anguish at the pain. As the last vestiges of consciousness fled from him, Yugi lost all filters and said the only thing he had wanted to say forever it seemed.

"Atem…I'm sorry I wasn't enough to save you. I love you." The blackness that was licking at the corners of his vision took over, succumbing him to darkness.

()()()

Opening his eyes, Yugi only saw fuzzy shapes. He couldn't make out what they were. He felt…pain. Excruciating pain. Wincing, he raised an arm. Before he could raise it far, he felt a cool rag on his head, covering his eyes, along with a familiar voice. "Shhh, Yugi…don't move. Let me wipe your face down." The rag was wiped over his forehead and eyes. Opening his eyes again, Yugi could see he was in a medical bay. Looking over, Atem sat there, bags under his eyes, a five o' clock shadow dusting his face. His lavender eyes no longer held red flecks, but they were bloodshot. Grabbing Yugi's hand, tears slipped from Atem's eyes. "I'm so, so sorry, Yugi." He whispered.

"I…it's okay." Yugi rasped out, his throat dry. "It wasn't because of your will. What happened?" he asked, holding Atem's hand.

"I…I don't remember much from when the dragon looked at me…it was like I had no control over my body. I was screaming in my head that I didn't want to hurt you, but I kept hurting you. But, when I heard you say you loved me…something in me snapped and I was able to regain control of myself." Big eyes looked at Yugi. "Did you mean it Yugi…did you mean it as more than friends?" he whispered.

Yugi sighed. No sense in hiding it now. Nodding, he swallowed. "Yea, I'm in love with you, Atem. I could not control falling in love with you. But don't worry, I wo-"he wasn't able to finish his sentence as Atem kissed him gently on the lips. Pulling back, Atem looked at Yugi.

"How long?" he asked quietly.

Yugi chuckled, blushing, confused. "S…since about six months after you started tutoring me." Yugi admitted, looking down. He looked up when he heard the baritone laugh. "What's so funny?" Yugi asked.

"I've been in love with you since the day I met you." Atem smiled. Kissing Yugi's knuckles, Atem's face got serious again. "Forgive me?" he asked unshed tears in his eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive, 'Temmie." Yugi said, pulling Atem's hand to his mouth and kissing it. "But what about Anzu?"

Atem frowned. "Anzu be damned. I am going to be with who I love, not whom I am arranged to be with. That is, if you'll have me…" Atem asked, a bit of fear in his eyes.

Smiling, Yugi kissed Atem's hand one final time. "I'll have you alright, until the end of time."


	3. Two Forks, One Plate--Yami-Yugi

**Prompt from britbrat9312: Yugi/Yami: Lady and the Tramp spaghetti scene (no lemon, romance, humor)**

Checking his hair in the mirror for the fifth time, Yugi sighed. His hair would just _not_ lay down for anything. Checking his dark purple dress shirt, he smoothed it down and checked his watch. _Time to go._ Heading out, he grabbed his wallet and keys on the way out.

Walking to Seto's Spaghetteria, he frowned. The building was dark. Pulling out his phone, he checked the text message from Yami. _Seto's 7._ Frowning, Yugi sighed. He was just about to turn and leave when the door opened, that familiar blonde hair peeking out. "Hey ya bud! Come on in." Yugi brightened and trotted to Joey.

"Why is the place closed?" Yugi asked stepping in.

"It's not…it's rented out for a private party." Winking, Joey led Yugi to a table for two, with candles and a dark blue tablecloth on it. Yami stood, dressed in black dress pants and a black silk shirt, smiling as he pulled out Yugi's chair. Grinning, Yugi sat down; eyeing his hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend.

"I went ahead and ordered." Yami said in that delicious baritone, taking Yugi's hand and kissing the knuckles. Blushing, Yugi giggled, taking a sip of the water that was already out in glasses on the table.

About then Joey came out with a plate of spaghetti, several meatballs on it, with two forks. "So, uh, don't tell da boss, but I didn't get dishes done, an' today was really busy, so, uh, we only had one plate. But I got two forks!" Blushing, he scampered off as Yami looked at Yugi.

"I'm okay with it if you are." Yugi said quietly, blushing. Nodding, Yami agreed as both started eating, winding the spaghetti around their forks and eating it. About then, Ryou came out, playing a quiet tune on his violin. Yugi gasped in happiness.

As the music played, Yami kept sneaking glances at Yugi. He thought Yugi was adorable, with those huge purple eyes and adorable little pert nose. Looking down, he wound some more spaghetti around his fork.

Yugi looked over, seeing Yami looking at his plate. He was so handsome; those eyes could just bore into Yugi's soul. Smiling, he looked down, winding spaghetti around his fork. Eating some more, he looked around the restaurant. There were small white lights decorating the place, twinkling like stars. Ryou played on with his violin quietly in the corner.

As Yugi sucked on a long string of spaghetti, he enjoyed the spicy sweet taste hitting the back of his tongue… _Did Joey not cut the spaghetti right?_ Yugi knew they made their own pasta here, so the sizes were not uniform. Shrugging, the petite starfish sucked in the last of his piece of spaghetti as he heard Yami laugh.

"What?" Yugi asked, pouting.

"You have spaghetti sauce on your nose." Yami pointed out. Yugi crossed his eyes trying to see it. He couldn't. "Here, let me help you." Grabbing a napkin, he gently wiped Yugi's nose. Blushing, Yugi looked back down to get some more spaghetti. Noticing the plate was nearing empty, and only one meatball was left, he pushed it towards Yami with his fork. Smiling, Yami cut it in half, offering half to Yugi. Obliging, Yugi ate it. Blushing at the stare he was receiving from Yami, he looked down and wound spaghetti around his fork and ate some more.

Closing his eyes, Yugi enjoyed the music as he ate the last bit of his spaghetti. Sucking the last of the noodle up, he all of a sudden felt a gentle bump of noses and lips on his. Opening his eyes, he saw Yami's face right against his, eating the other end of his noodle. Biting down on it, Yugi broke the noodle in two, allowing both to finish. Running his fingers down Yugi's cheek, Yami kissed his smaller date gently. Closing his eyes, Yugi leaned into the kiss. It was nothing more than a chaste, closed lip kiss full of promises of more sunny days and romantic nights. It was perfect.

Joey quietly closed the door, turning and closing the cabinet, hiding all the clean plates that were ready for the next day.


	4. Mirror, Mirror--Atem-Yugi-Lemon

(Based on the prompt from atlanticz: How about Atem/Yugi with lemon in front of a mirror and Atem behind Yugi or sth 0/0 and maybe plus humor hehe)

Yugi sat in front of the large, ornate mirror that was on the wall. He was brushing his hair, thinking over the day. It had been long, what with Atem having all those meetings to attend. Being the ambassador for Egypt kept Atem busy during the day. Yugi would be glad when they could go back home. He missed his husband. Suddenly, he heard the door open. "Yugi, are you here?" The baritone voice still sent shivers down his spine, even after five years of marriage.

"In the bedroom." Yugi called out. Setting the brush down, he looked in the mirror, catching his husband's lavender gaze. "Hey, I've missed you." Yugi said, bare chested, sitting in sweatpants.

Atem raked his eyes over his husband as he took off his tie. "I've missed you too, Love." Breath hitching, he took in Yugi's appearance. "You look good." Atem whispered, coming over behind Yugi.

Blushing, Yugi bowed his head, shrugging. "Not as good as you."

Atem leaned down, placing kisses on Yugi's neck. "Mmm, you taste good, too." He mumbled, running his hands down to Yugi's hips, rubbing his thumbs in circles on the slightly shorter male's hipbones. Leaning back, Atem threw his jacket on the bed, pulling off his dress shirt. He had kicked his socks and shoes off at the door, so he was only in his dress pants.

Seeing his husband half-naked in the mirror, Yugi whimpered, turning around and kissing Atem hungrily. Reaching down, he started unbuttoning Atem's pants. Smirking against the kiss, Atem whispered in Yugi's ear, "Nuh uh…" as he grabbed Yugi's hands. "You." Kissing down Yugi's neck, he nipped and sucked. "Are so gorgeous." He ran his tongue up Yugi's neck, over his chin, capturing Yugi's lips. Yugi whimpered against him.

"I want you to see how gorgeous you are. Turn around and face the mirror." Atem said huskily. Gulping, Yugi had to comply when Atem got that kind of tone. Turning around, he saw Atem behind him, lust and love in his lavender eyes. "Now, don't quit looking." He ordered quietly. Running fingertips down lightly over Yugi's sides, Atem hooked his fingers in the waistband of those sweatpants, stripping Yugi. Keeping eye contact, Yugi's breathing was picking up.

Atem grinned, waggling an eyebrow. "I see that Heba is glad to see me too." He stated as Yugi noticed that he was standing at attention. He did not want it to be called "lil Yugi" even though he wasn't little and he had sent Atem to the hospital once due to his size. Nevertheless, Yugi refused to be on "Sex Sent Me to the ER." Even though Atem begged, saying it would be funny and memorialize their…unique…night. He had suggested Atem to give a different nickname. Atem suggested Heba. Yugi liked that.

"Of course, 'Temmie." Yugi whispered, staring at his husband. "We both miss you when you're gone." Atem stared at Yugi, running his hands over Yugi's chest, flicking and tweaking the tender pink nubs as a moan escaped Yugi's throat. Atem knew that Yugi's nipples were places that he could use to turn his husband on.

Laying his head back, Yugi rested it on Atem's shoulder as his eyes slipped closed, his chest arching towards his lover's touch. "Yugi…" Atem chided, running his hand lower, cupping Yugi's shaft as Yugi let out a surprised gasp, his eyes flying open as he jerked his head up. Atem caught him in his dark, lust-filled gaze. "I think it's time you see how gorgeous you are the way I do. So keep those eyes open…"

Leaning Yugi over the table, Atem slipped a finger in Yugi, starting to scissor and prepare him. He kept Yugi's eye contact as Yugi whimpered at the intruding finger, pushing back at the welcoming feel. As Yugi kept eye contact with Atem, he saw Atem grunt as he felt Atem sliding in. Hissing, there was always still a little bit of pain. Stopping, Atem waited for Yugi to adjust. Looking at Atem in the mirror, Yugi nodded, pushing back against Atem. Grunting in pleasure, Atem slid in to the hilt. Moaning, Yugi moved back against him. Staring at his lover in the mirror, Yugi watched as Atem leaned over, kissing and nipping Yugi's back, his hands on Yugi's hips firmly.

Atem then started to pick up the pace, hitting all the right places, making Yugi moan and shudder as the pleasure went up his spine. Lowering his head, he felt gentle hands pull his head up. "Uh uh…I want you to see how gorgeous you are." Locking eyes with his lover, Atem started thrusting harder, faster and deeper. Slipping a hand around, pumping Yugi, he leaned up, still looking at Yugi as he breathed in Yugi's ear, "You are so, damn, gorgeous." Licking the outer shell of that delicate lobe, Yugi shuddered. Clenching his muscles, Yugi called out, climaxing, as he heard and felt Atem empty inside him with a low growl. Sweaty, both sunk to the ground as Atem gently pulled out, pulling Yugi close to him. Yugi tugged a sheet off the bed, covering them up.

"We need to buy a big mirror for our wall at home. That was so hot." Yugi said, yawning. Atem smirked. Seemed that would be his first order of business in the morning.


	5. Love is Blind--Yami-Yugi

"Wait…what?" The pineapple bleached blonde haired man cackled maniacally. "Y…you're asking us for help?" Malik started laughing. Yami frowned; he did not see what was so funny.

"Yes. I am asking for help from you two." Yami said through gritted teeth.

"Why the fuck should we help you?" White spiky hair and hard, espresso eyes glared at the taller of the two starfish lookalikes who would soon share name as well as looks.

"Because I'm asking you two nicely." Yami ground out, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And because you two are already married, so I thought that perhaps you would know some tips."

"Oh, we know tips!" Malik cackled, rubbing his hands together as Bakura chuckled.

"Yea, fucktart, just leave everything to us." Chuckling darkly, the two wandered off, heads together, plotting.

Yami was starting to believe this was a worse idea than when he accepted the Orichalcos…

Yami stood in his white tuxedo with the gold trim, waiting anxiously at the front of the church. He had a blindfold on, as demanded of by Bakura and Malik. He did not like that. Not one bit. He knew he was in his white tuxedo because he refused to get dressed without seeing what he was wearing. He hoped Yugi had done the same.

He could hear the murmur of people, and it didn't sound like they were upset, or something inappropriate was happening. However, Yami was still nervous. Suddenly, he heard some music starting. Reaching up to take down his blindfold, he felt his arms restrained. "Nah uh, Pharaoh." Bakura hissed. "You put us in charge of the fucking ceremony, and so we are. And you keep your damn blindfold on."

Yami frowned, but nodded slightly. He didn't really like this idea, but the idea of Bakura and Malik flipping out during the ceremony because Yami didn't do what they wanted was worse. Hearing someone stop by him, he whispered, "Aibou?"

His face broke out into a smile as he heard that beautiful giggle and then the "Yep, Yami, it's me. They are both crazy but I don't think they'd make us marry someone else." Reaching out, Yami felt around for Yugi's hand, finally grabbing it and squeezing. Hearing someone clear their throat, both men turned to face the voice.

"Dearly beloved…." Yami did not really remember that much about what the preacher said, he was too worried about remembering his own vows. Finally, he heard the minister. "Yami, you may recite your vows to Yugi."

Clearing his throat, Yami said in a clear, strong baritone, much calmer than he felt, "We have always been married, through all time, through the entire world, our souls have always been united, and I have the joy of experiencing that love now and forever. I love you Yugi, and promise to be the husband you deserve, always, forever, through everything."

Yami heard a sniffle as the minister (presumably) turned to Yugi, allowing Yugi to recite his vows to Yami. "Richard Bach has said, "A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for whom we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise." You are my soulmate, you are the person who loves me for me, and you reveal the best part of me. I love you, Yami and I love our paradise."

As Yami took a ring out of his pocket, he put it on Yugi's finger. Yugi then, in turn, put a ring on Yami's finger. "Now…you may remove the blindfold and kiss your husband." Removing the blindfold, Yami took in a gasp. Yugi was gorgeous in a black tuxedo with amethyst highlights that just accentuated his gorgeousness. Blinking back tears, Yami could see the love reflected from his husband's eyes. Leaning over, he gently pressed his lips to Yugi's, kissing him gently.

Turning, being presented, Yami gasped again. The church was gorgeous, full of purples and yellows that somehow did not clash, but were just…beautiful. Fresh tulips, lilies, orchids were spread out everywhere. Bakura and Malik were in black tuxedos with white shirts and amethyst cumber bunds and ties. As the two newlyweds went out of the church, bubbles being blown, the door was opened and Yami and Yugi were ushered into the back of the waiting limousine. Settling down with his husband, Yugi smiled up at Yami, eyes full of love. "That was beautiful, and a wonderful idea about the blindfold. How did you think of it?"

Yami kissed Yugi's nose. "Honestly, I can't take credit for it. I asked Bakura and Malik to help when the wedding planner fell through, and that is what they came up with. I really have to thank them for all this…I was worried when I asked them, but they really stepped up." Yami admitted. Yugi grinned, nodding in agreement, and settled down against his husband.

Malik and Bakura waved at the newlyweds as the car drove off. "How long do you think it will be before they realize that the asses were cut out of their tuxedos?" Bakura whispered to Malik.

"Dunno, but we need to make sure we get the pictures first!" Cackling, the two got in a car, following the limousine to the reception.


	6. Two Hearts-Yami-Yugi

It was a bright, sunny Monday when Yugi's life changed forever...

Yugi was sitting in class, idly tapping his pencil on his notebook. The clock ticked down the seconds until the end of the day. Why did Mondays always take so loooong? Finally..

 _brrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg!_

The bell clanged noisily as the students quickly and loudly grabbed their bags and started heading out of school. Yugi smiled quietly to himself, grabbing his bag and carefully putting his items in the bag that had the likeness of the Dark Magician on it.

Walking out of the school, Yugi smiled up at the blue sky, happily enjoying the beautiful day. As he walked home, his chest felt tight, and he was getting a little wheezy. _Geez, I need to go to the gym_ he thought as he got to the Kame Game Shop. Walking in, he bumped into one of the customers. The customer spun around, the box flying out of his hand.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Yugi blushed furiously and went to grab the box. Standing up, he turned around and handed the box to...gulping, Yugi's eyes got huge. The teen was the most perfect thing Yugi had ever seen. Dark purple eyes looked down on Yugi, a smile on his tan face. His hair looked similar to Yugi's in color and design, but somehow looked sexier on this god in a teen's body.

Smiling, the teen took the box. "It's okay. Accidents happen." The rich baritone voice slithered down Yugi's arms like velvet. Blushing, Yugi looked down at the box. Smiling as he recognized what was in the box, Yugi looked back up.

"You like Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked, grinning.

The other teen smiled. "It looks like fun, but I've never played. That's why I'm buying a starter package."

Yugi smiled big. "Yea, and you got one of the best ones...this one _definitely_ has the Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl in it."

The other teen grinned. "Are those the best cards?" The chuckle made Yugi blush and look down again, feeling silly for being so excited about a card game.

"Hey..." A finger slipped under Yugi's chin, lifting his face up to face the teen. "Don't be embarrassed. I get excited about different games, too. Would you like to go out to dinner with me Friday?"

Yugi gulped. Without thinking about it, he gulped again and nodded yes. "Great. I'm Yami by the way. Pick you up here at seven?"

Yugi smiled goofily and nodded. "I'm Yugi."

Yami grinned. "I like games." Winking, he headed out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next few days drug by. Yugi kept Yami a secret from his friends...he wanted to tell, he really did, but what if it went badly, or if this was some joke and Yami stood Yugi up? Friday finally came and he swore all the clocks stopped while he was in school. Finally, the bell rang and he rushed out of school, wheezing by the time he got home. _Yep, definitely got to go to the gym._ Rushing in, he ran upstairs, stripping off clothes and rushing to take a shower. Getting out, he wasn't sure what to wear. Sighing, he spent the next hour trying to figure that out.

Finally, after deciding on nice jeans and a white button up, he went in, fixing his hair. Frowning at anything his hair did, he finally let it go in it's signature star shape. Getting dressed, he then sat at his desk...and waited. At 6:56pm there was a knock on his door. Jumping up, he opened it...and it was his grandfather.

Solomon looked at his grandson and smiled. "I'm leaving, m'boy to go out with friends. Be safe tonight, and have fun." Winking, his grandfather handed him something and walked off. Looking down at his hand, Yugi blushed thirty shades of red...it was a _condom!_ Just then the doorbell rang. Yugi shoved the condom in his pocket and ran down the stairs. Rushing to the door, he opened it and smiled.

Yami was standing there, in black shoes, slacks, and a black button up shirt. He managed to get his mane pulled back in a half ponytail. Smiling at Yugi, Yami's cheeks dusted red, so he cleared his throat. "You look really good, Yugi."

Yugi blushed as well and looked away. "Th..thanks...you do, too."

Yami chuckled. "Are you hungry?" Yugi looked up and nodded. "Well, let's go. I've got my car." Yugi followed, locking the door behind him and went up to a beautiful black car. It looked like it cost twice as much as the Kame Game Shop was worth! Sliding into the front, he sat on exquisitely comfortable leather seats. Yami slid in the driver's seat, buckling his seat belt as Yugi did the same. Starting the engine, Yami smiled. "Any place in particular you want to go?"

Yugi shrugged. He felt very out of place in this beautiful car with this beautiful man. Yami chuckled again. "Well, do you trust me?" Yugi's eyes got huge, but he nodded.

Yami pulled out, maneuvering traffic. "So, do you have any food allergies?"

"No. Do you?" Yugi questioned, cocking his head to one side.

Yami grinned. "Only to the fact that I eat too many potato chips."

Yugi laughed. "I could say the same thing about chocolate for me."

Soon they were laughing and talking about favorite anything...food, television, anime, games...nothing seemed to be off limits as they were very comfortable rather quickly with each other, like they had known one another forever, instead of forty minutes. Pulling in front of a restaurant, Yugi looked up and gulped. This was a really expensive French restaurant! Swallowing hard, he gnawed his lip. Yami noticed and turned in his seat, looking at Yugi. "What's wrong?"

Yugi looked up. "I..uh, I just don't know that I can afford this place, Yami."

Yami smiled. "Don't worry about it. I asked you out. I'm paying."

Yugi sighed nervously, but nodded, getting out. Walking into the restaurant, Yami went up to the maître d. "Do you have a reservation, sir?" The maître d asked kindly.

Yami smiled. "No."

"Well, sir, I am sorry, but we are quite full tonight. If you'd like to wait to see if we have an open..."

About then, a man walked up in a nice suit, addressing the maître d. "Tatki, we have a table for Mr. Sennen."

"Sir, our tables are full..I checked and we haven't had any cancellations." Tatki responded, looking confused.

"We _always_ have a table available for any of the Sennens." The other man said warningly.

Yugi's jaw dropped. Yami... _Sennen? Yami was a Sennen?_ The Sennens were one of the wealthiest families in Domino...rivaling the Kaibas. Yugi was interrupted from his thoughts as Yami touched Yugi's arm, nodding his head towards the tables. Yugi followed quietly.

After setting down at a table, Yugi looked at the menu given to him. Sighing, he looked at the menu...and realized he couldn't read it. Looking up at Yami, eyes wide, he gulped. Yami looked up. "What is it Yugi?"

"Uh..I...I can't read this!" Yugi whispered. "I studied Spanish and Latin!"

Yami smiled. "Do you want me to translate or would you rather I order for you?"

Yugi smiled. "Please order. I really like chicken, seafood, and pancakes, but I don't think I have to worry about that here." Yugi grinned.

Yami smiled. The waiter appeared and Yami ordered, speaking perfect French. Yugi was amazed.

The night progressed with the teens laughing and talking and eating. The food was amazing, but the company was better than that. After dinner, Yami took Yugi home. Getting out and walking him to the door, Yami blushed. Yugi looked up. "I had a really good time tonight Yami."

Yami smiled. Leaning down, he cupped Yugi's cheek in one hand and gently brushed his lips against Yugi's. Yugi's eyes slid closed at the feeling of velvet on his lips. Smiling, Yugi brushed his lips against Yami's. Looking up, his face flushed, he grinned goofily.

"Can I call you?" Yami asked.

Yugi grinned and nodded. Taking Yami's phone that he had just pulled out, Yugi typed in his number and saved it under Yugi. Grinning, he went into the shop, leaving Yami to smile and head back to his car.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Over the next few months, Yami and Yugi became inseparable. It seemed that every weekend they were together, playing games, watching movies, just hanging out together, sometimes with friends, sometimes alone. Yugi had introduced Yami to his friends, who accepted him willingly as one of their own.

Yugi had never been so happy, and neither had Yami. Yugi's grandfather was pleased that Yugi was with someone who was polite and pleasant and treated his grandson with such respect. Yami's parents were happy that Yami was happy and that Yugi wasn't using Yami for his name or money, as Yugi often suggested they do things that were free and demanded to pay sometimes.

It was a bright, sunny Saturday that changed Yami's life...forever...

Yugi and Yami had made plans to go to the carnival with their friends. Bakura and Ryou were there, along with Joey and Seto, Tristan and Tea, and Marik and Malik. They were all running around, having a great time, riding rides and eating junk food. Suddenly, Yugi's eyes got huge. "Oooh, look!" Yami looked over to where Yugi was pointing and there was a golden pyramid hanging upside down by a leather cord as one of the prizes at a game. Yugi walked up, his face in awe. Yami followed. Yugi hadn't asked for one thing, and in fact had demanded he pay for their tickets and food here.

Yami looked at the game, determining how to win. There were four tiers of bottles. The bottom tier had four mason jars in a row. The level above it, slightly higher and recessed back, had three water glasses in a row. The level above that, slightly higher and recessed farther back still, had two shot glasses in a row. The top level, slightly higher still and recessed even farther back, had a single beer bottle. The object of the game, Yami deduced, was to flip a coin into one of the openings. If the coin fell in the mason jars, the prize was a candy bar. If the coin fell in the glasses, it was a small toy. If the coin managed to make it's way into the shot glass, there were larger stuffed animals and some mirrored pictures as the prize. Finally, if someone was lucky enough to flip the coin into the beer bottle, they got the prize of all prizes...that pyramid. However, each coin toss cost the same.

Yugi looked over the game too, and his face fell. He knew there was no way that anyone could win that pyramid. Seeing Yugi's downcast face, Yami winked and walked up, pulling out his wallet. Paying for a coin flip, he tossed the coin. It bounced off the shot glass, falling in the mason jar. Yugi smiled gratefully for Yami's attempt and picked out a candy bar after Yami motioned for him to. The rest of the group had stopped and milled around to see what was happening. Yami pulled out more money and tried again, missing completely. Yugi smiled up at Yami. "It's okay, Yami. You tried, that's enough." Yami gave Yugi a pout, pulling out more money. Three small toys, one candy bar, one mirrored picture, and two misses later, Yami was beyond aggravated...and the group was growing, watching Yami's determination. Pulling out more money on his eighth attempt, he closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. Opening his eyes and turning to Yugi, he smiled. "Give me a kiss for luck." Yugi blushed, but leaned up, putting a gentle peck on Yami's lips.

Yami smiled and turned back, giving a determined flip to the coin ... which went in the beer bottle. The crowd erupted into screams of joy as the pyramid was taken down and put around Yugi's neck by a very surprised carny. Yugi smiled so huge, Yami would have given all the money he had to see that smile. Kissing Yugi again, to a chorus of "ooooos" and a swift smack to the head of Joey by Seto, the group wandered off to do other things.

That night, Yami dropped Yugi off. "Did you have a good day, Aibou?" Yami whispered, standing outside the door of the Game Shop.

"Yes...I...it was wonderful." Yugi was breathing heavy. He had been short of breath and dizzy all day, and it really reminded him he needed to go to the gym.

"Aibou..are you okay?" That was the last thing Yugi heard before darkness enveloped him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi sat in the hospital bed, running his fingers over the pyramid that hung around his neck. Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. That's what he had. That's what he had inherited. That's what was making him dizzy, weak, and short of breath. That's what was going to kill him unless he found a heart donor.

Yugi had taken the news better than anyone else. He woke up in the hospital and was quickly filled in on what happened. He had passed out in Yami's arms. Yami had called an ambulance and then gotten Solomon up. After getting to the hospital, several tests had been run, both before Yugi woke up and after. Then that evil phrase was uttered. Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. Basically, his heart muscle was thickening...and was going to kill him if he didn't get a heart transplant.

Yami never left Yugi's side. Yugi suspected that Yami was not taking it as well as he was acting, but he didn't show that to Yugi. Yami just kept talking about when they get the heart transplant for Yugi. Yugi suspected that Yami was probably doing something illegal with his money to secure a transplant, but Yugi couldn't confirm that. Running his fingers over the pyramid, he looked up and smiled as Yami came in.

"Hey, Aibou." The bags under Yami's eyes were dark. Yami wasn't sleeping well at the hospital, but he refused to go home. Yugi frowned, pouting at Yami. "What?" Yami asked.

"You need sleep, Yami. Please, go home, get a shower, rest and then come back. I love that you are here with me, but I worry about you, too." Yugi took Yami's hand. Yami looked at Yugi, then sighed, nodding.

"Okay, but first..." Getting down on one knee, Yami slipped a band on Yugi's ring finger. "Yugi, I love you. You are the light to my dark, my reason for smiling and breathing. You are the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep. I don't want to be with anyone else but you...Will you marry me?"

Yugi gasped, looking at the simple band with diamonds in it. Looking up into Yami's worried eyes, Yugi grinned, pulling him into a kiss. "Yes, yes, yes!" Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled a huge, beaming smile. Standing up, he kissed Yugi tenderly again. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Kissing Yugi's forehead, Yami looked down. "Yugi...I love you."

Yugi's face lit up like the sun. "I love you, too Yami." Smiling, he sat up and kissed Yami on the mouth. Yami smiled, then chuckling, he headed out of the room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Solomon didn't know if Yugi could take the news he had to give. He had just closed up the shop when he got the news from the Organ Donation Center. There were no hearts available with Yugi's rare blood type. They would keep looking, but it did not look promising...especially since Yugi was touch and go on a day to day basis. Yugi didn't know that information...Solomon didn't think it would help Yugi to know that he was on borrowed time and that the doctors were amazed that he had lived to be seventeen, seeing as he should have been dead by ten.

Going into Yugi's room, he looked around. Funny, Yami wasn't there. Yami was _always_ there. Sitting in a chair by Yugi's bed, he took Yugi's hand. Yugi was worried...Solomon looked very bad. "What is it Grampa?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Yugi, m'boy..." Solomon sighed, when suddenly a nurse came in. "Mr. Moto?"

Solomon and Yugi looked up, both saying "Yes?"

The nurse came in. "We will be prepping Yugi for surgery. We just got a heart in from a car crash. The heart is a match and was designated specifically for this patient."

Solomon and Yugi both looked at the nurse. Solomon blinked slowly. "Do we know who the donor was or anything about them?" Solomon asked gravely. He was happy that his Yugi had a better chance at life, but this also had to have cost someone a life.

"The donor was Yami Sennen."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi was sitting in his room, the pyramid around his neck, the ring around his left ring finger. It had been six months. He had the surgery, recovered from it, went to the funeral (which they had kindly held off for him since Yami wanted to donate other organs and then be cremated), and then he just...survived. Yugi laid in his bed. He slept. He ate minimally. He looked at his phone's pictures of he and Yami. He looked at Yami's phone at the pictures of he and Yami. He would listen to the voicemail messages of Yami so that he could hear Yami's voice.

His friends came over. He tried to engage with them, but he couldn't concentrate and he didn't want to be around people. He just wanted to be alone. He wanted Yami back, but that was impossible. Solomon tried to point out that Yami was still living through him, since Yami donated his heart...Yugi had shut out his grandfather then as the tears flowed down his cheeks, splashing on the puzzle and his clothes. He just wanted Yami back..he wanted Yami...not Yami's heart, not memories, not photos...YAMI! Getting up, Yugi went into the bathroom, he used the toilet, then washed his hands and face. When finished, he went back out to his bed...and there, sitting on the bed, was...Yami?

Yugi rubbed his eyes. He was going insane. Looking at his bed, Yami was still there. "Y..Yami?" Yugi whispered.

Yami looked up, his eyes lighting up at seeing Yugi. "Aibou."

His voice still sent shivers down Yugi's spine. Yugi looked at Yami. "H..how? You..you're dead...your heart is in me..." Yugi whispered, sitting on the bed. He reached out to grab Yami's hand, and his hand went right through Yami. Frowning, he looked up at Yami.

Yami smiled regretfully. "I'm here, but with a cost, Yugi. I don't have a body anymore. I can't touch you. I live in the puzzle now."

Yugi sat back, swallowing hard. Smiling, he looked at Yami. "But..I still get to see you...I still get to talk to you...I'll take what I can get."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next few days felt like Heaven to Yugi. He had his Yami, he could talk to him, he could hear his voice. He wished he could feel him, but he would take what he could get. Yugi actually got up, took a shower and went down to breakfast after Yami noted that Solomon was worried about Yugi. Yugi never took the ring off, and he only took the pyramid off to shower. It made him feel close to Yami even when Yami wasn't physically out of the puzzle.

The next couple of weeks went by quickly, and suddenly, Yugi realized it was his birthday. His eighteenth birthday. Yami came out of the puzzle to tell him happy birthday in the morning, but then disappeared stating that he was trying to "plan" something for Yugi.

Yugi went about his business, going downstairs and getting his birthday pancakes from his grandfather, along with a digital picture frame that had pictures of Yami in it. Yugi hugged his grandfather, hugging the picture frame to his chest. He spent the day with friends at the arcade. Hey, he might be eighteen, but he still loved his games!

Arriving home around six, faking tiredness, he went up to his room. He wanted to spend time with Yami. Upon getting to the room, he put on some music and called out quietly, "Yami?" He had started putting on music or the tv so that it covered him talking to Yami...otherwise a very concerned Solomon would appear at Yugi's door, asking if he felt okay...

"Yugi..." The voice was Yami's. "Please...lay on the bed and relax. I have a surprise for you."

Yugi smiled and laid down, closing his eyes after he kicked off his shoes. "Yugi...I want you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Yugi nodded, whispering, "Yes, I trust you."

"Good. Now, imagine yourself coming into the puzzle."

Yugi frowned, but did as asked. He laid there, imagining himself turning into a mist and floating through the puzzle, solidifying once inside. Looking around, he saw all sorts of doors and stairs. His mouth gaping open a bit, he looked around...and saw Yami standing behind him in black pants, a black tank top, with his black choker. Yugi smiled. "Hi." He whispered quietly.

Yami walked up to Yugi. "Hi." He whispered back, putting his hands on Yugi's cheeks, cupping his face, and pulling Yugi into a kiss. The smooth velvet lips felt so very warm on Yugi's. Yugi's eyes flew open as he pulled back.

"H...how?" Yugi whispered.

Yami looked at him. "I pulled some strings in the afterlife. I'm _very_ charming when I want to be. In any event...one night a month, I can bring you into the puzzle and we can both be corporeal. Happy birthday."

Yugi's eyes teared up. "Yami...this is the most wonderful present." Pulling Yami into a hug, Yugi whispered, "Thank you."

Yami chuckled, patting Yugi's back. "You're welcome. Now...what would you like to do? I'm sure I can have any number of games appear, if you would like?"

Yugi leaned back, looking at Yami. "Maybe next time. I haven't seen nor touched you in six months. I want you to do what we should have done when you were alive. I want you to make love to me. I want you to make me yours."

Yami's eyes went dark. "Yugi...are you sure? I ... I can't be with you like normal...I can only give you what you know about."

"I want you to be my one and only, Yami." Yugi whispered.

Yami reached up, grabbing Yugi's face and pulling him into a kiss. Wrapping his arms around Yugi, he shivered. "I love you so much, Yugi." Running his tongue over Yugi's lips, he slipped into Yugi's mouth, running his tongue over Yugi's. As their tongues danced together, Yami nibbled on Yugi's bottom lip.

Letting out a moan, Yugi rubbed closer to Yami, wrapping arms around his love. Yami ran a hand up Yugi's back to his neck, running the other hand down Yugi's spine. Yugi whimpered, pushing closer to Yami. "Ra, you feel so good, Yami." Yugi whimpered again.

Pulling back, Yami started kissing down Yugi's mouth, to his chin, to his neck as Yugi let out a shaky breath. Picking Yugi up with a surprised yelp from Yugi, Yami took him to a room, the door opening effortlessly. Inside, Yami took Yugi to a large, spacious bed and laid him on it. Looking down on Yugi with dark eyes, Yami slowly started taking off Yugi's clothes. He effortlessly got Yugi's shirt off. As he knelt down and took off Yugi's pants and boxers, Yugi's erect shaft came into view, moistened already from the excitement. Smirking up at Yugi, he leaned right over the head. "Excited, Aibou?" He whispered, letting his hot breath waft over Yugi's cock.

Yugi whimpered, arching his back, pushing himself towards Yami. Bending his head down, Yami stuck out his tongue, running it up from the base to the tip in a squiggly pattern that made Yugi's cock twitch...and Yami's too. A breathy moan escaped Yugi's mouth as Yami's tongue slid up and down the underneath side of Yugi's shaft. "Mmm...Yami...please..."

"Please what, Aibou?" Yami whispered throatily.

"Mmm...please..." Yugi arched his hips up farther. Smirking, Yami leaned down, taking Yugi's length in his mouth as Yugi let out a loud moan, his fists gripping the sheets as his head thrashed back and forth on the bed. Sucking and licking in a tantalizing way, Yami worked Yugi to a frenzy until Yugi whimpered.."Y..ami...I'm...oh, Ra!" The salty liquid hitting Yami's tongue and throat as he greedily sucked and licked Yugi.

Smiling, he looked down at Yugi, who was sweating, hair plastered to his forehead. "Ready, Aibou?" Yami whispered. Large amethyst eyes opened and looked up at Yami as he nodded his acquiescence.

Yami stripped down quickly as Yugi just stared, watching him hungrily. Yami looked down tenderly. "I'm sorry but this will probably hurt at first." Yugi simply nodded as Yami worked his fingers in the entrance, making way for his girth. Sliding in, Yugi grimaced slightly as Yami gently worked himself in and out. After a little bit, the pain was replaced by a pleasurable pleasure and fullness, and then an eye rolling orgasm as Yami hit the bundle of nerves that made Yugi's toes curl and his eyes roll back in his head. As Yami shoved into the hilt, harder and faster, Yugi moaned louder, hardening again. Unable to hold back any longer, Yami exploded inside Yugi as Yugi came on his stomach. Collapsing next to Yugi, Yami pulled him into an embrace. "How was that, Aibou?" Yami whispered, breathing heavily.

Yugi was sweaty and shaking. "Amazing, my husband. Definitely worth waiting once a month for."

Yami smiled, pulling him tight. They may only be able to touch once a month, but that was better than nothing. Yami realized then that Yugi always had his heart, from that first moment they met. It was at that moment that their two hearts had become one.


	7. Eight Hours--Marik-Bakura-Lemon

()()THIEFSHIPPING AU()()

Marik sighed quietly, walking into the dark and lonely tomb. Looking around, he noticed that a torch had went out. He took another torch and relit the burnt out one. Sighing, he went back to his cell of a room, growling in frustration at his life being relegated to the underground like a corpse.

Quietly he took off his shirt and sat at his desk in his khaki cargo pants and golden bracelets which adorned his upper arms and wrists. His tombkeeper symbols were on display, etched on his back. Not that he had to worry about anyone seeing them. No one else was here but his sister and Odion. Pulling out the leather bound book, he sat, writing. Hearing something, he looked up. Jumping up, knocking his chair over, he eyed the man standing in his room. "How in Ra's name did you get in here?"

The white haired man smirked, ripped jeans and blue and white striped shirt a stark contrast to the gray stone of the room. Dark eyes looked at Marik. "Let's just say I'm an answer to your prayers, kid." He smirked.

"Who are you and what prayers do you speak of?" Marik asked, bristling at the man who seemed to act like he knew Marik, when Marik had never met this man before in his life.

"Bakura." He smirked, leering at the blonde Egyptian. "I know you want out, cupcake. I've been watching you." He leaned in as Marik leaned back, getting trapped at the wall.

"Fuck you." Marik spat. He did want out...but he wasn't going to admit that to some white haired freak who happened to wander in his room.

"Later. But for now...I'm giving you what you want. Look." Bakura nodded at Marik's desk, and he saw...himself sitting at the desk! Marik looked at Bakura, confused and shocked.

Bakura held out his hand. "C'mon." he said gruffly. "This goes away at dawn."

Marik tentatively took Bakura's hand. He didn't trust this man, but...at the same time, he desperately wanted to explore. Throwing caution to the wind, he walked out with Bakura. Leaving the tomb, he sighed in happiness. Taking a deep breath of the desert air, he actually smiled. Turning to his white haired angel, he looked at Bakura questioningly. "How...?"

Bakura cut him off. "Don't ruin it kid...so what do you want to do? You have eight hours."

Marik smiled. "I want to see the Nile! I want to look at the stars! I want to...do everything!" His lavender eyes lit up with excitement.

Bakura chuckled. "Calm down, kid...you only have eight hours."

Marik smirked. "Well then, let's get going."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Nile was beautiful at night. The moon shimmered off of it. Marik smiled happily, staring at the water. Bakura was bored, so he snuck peeks of the blonde. Marik walked along the river bank, picking up a few stones. Finally, he found one and held it up. Smiling, he looked at Bakura. "It looks the same color as your eyes in the moonlight." He gave it to Bakura who raised an eyebrow, but put it in his pocket.

Flopping back on his back, Marik looked up at the clear night, seeing what looked like millions of stars. Smiling with such childlike glee, Marik's attitude was making Bakura's rough exterior crumble...slightly.

"So...what else do you wanna do?" Bakura asked after Marik had laid around for awhile, staring at the water, the stars, the reflection of the stars on the water...

Marik looked over at Bakura, rolling on his side. Smiling gently, he looked at Bakura. "I..I don't know. But...thank you...this has already been so wonderful."

Bakura didn't know what came over him...why he did it...maybe it was the way the moonlight hit Marik's face, maybe it was the innocent expression in Marik's eyes. Maybe it was the kindness Marik exuded. Whatever the reason, Bakura leaned over and gently kissed Marik. Marik's eyes opened wide, then slid closed, mouth opening, tongue tentatively snaking out to find Bakura's. Running one hand through Bakura's hair, Bakura shivered, goose bumps appearing lightly on his skin. Pulling back, eyes dark, Bakura swallowed.

"What else do you want to do? You don't have much more time." Bakura whispered. Marik looked at Bakura and pulled him into another kiss. Bakura moaned, crawling on top of Marik and kissing him passionately. Running his lips down Marik's cheek, kissing and nibbling down to Marik's collarbone, his breathing was picking up. Marik's was as well, lavender eyes dark with need.

"Bakura." Marik purred softly, pulling Bakura's shirt off of him. Bakura's eyes went so dark as he growled. Kissing and nibbling down farther, he worked down Marik's abdomen, squeezing and kneading Marik's hips. Feeling Marik's arousal, Bakura looked up at Marik. Marik was looking like an angel in the moonlight. Looking down at Bakura, Marik was breathing rapidly. "Please." he begged. Bakura obliged, taking off Marik's pants and pleasing Marik as much as possible until Marik could hold on no more and released. Marik then slipped onto his knees, ass in the air, eyes begging. "I want you inside of me." he whispered. Bakura could hold back no more and did as he was asked, gently, filling Marik.

After they were done, they lay under the stars, Marik nuzzling Bakura. Bakura noted the time and looked over to get Marik back in time. Marik was asleep, nuzzled in Bakura's neck. Bakura got up, getting dressed, and then picked Marik up, taking him back to the tomb as the wings erupted from his back and he took flight. Sneaking Marik back in, Bakura laid him in the bed, covering him up, and dissipating the image of Marik at the desk. Laying the stone on the pillow next to Marik, he kissed Marik's forehead, disappearing. Scribbling something on a piece of paper, he left it on the desk.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning, Marik awoke, smiling...then, noticing he was alone, wondered if it was a dream. Rolling over, he saw the rock on the bed. Smiling, he picked it up and got up, wincing at his pleasurably painful reminder that last night had happened. Sitting the rock on his desk, he noted the piece of paper.

 _"Eight hours, once a month. See you next month."_

For Mobium Shadow, 2017


	8. Loss-Marik-Ryou

_Memories are just where you laid them_

Ryou sat, throwing petals in the water.

 _Drag the waters till the depths give up their dead_

He always liked the water.

 _What did you expect to find_

Ryou didn't know what he expected...

 _Was there something you left behind_

But it wasn't to wake up one morning, the other side of the bed empty.

 _Don't you remember_

He remembered everything.

 _Anything I said when I said_

Marik is the one who didn't

 _Don't fall away_

Ryou searched.

 _And leave me to myself_

And searched, to no avail.

 _Don't fall away_

He didn't believe it when he saw it.

 _And leave love bleeding in my hands_

He ran down to the bank, pulling the body out of the river.

 _In my hands again_

Marik wasn't breathing; he was blue in the face.

 _And leave love bleeding in my hands_

Ryou threw another petal in the water, the red of that rose petal in stark contrast to the water.

 _In my hands_

Marik had always loved roses.

 _Love lies bleeding_

Ryou didn't understand how Marik died.

 _Hold me now I feel contagious_

Marik was a great swimmer.

 _Am I the only place that you've left to go_

He never knew the depression Marik suffered.

 _She cries her life is like_

Ryou wished Marik would have told him.

 _Some movie black and white_

He could have helped him, got him counseling.

 _Dead actors faking lines_

Ryou felt like a dead actor, walking lifeless.

 _Over and over and over again she cries_

It has been three months; it felt like yesterday.

 _Don't fall away_

Ryou had stopped seeing his friends.

 _And leave me to myself_

Ryou saw his apartment, that was it.

 _Don't fall away_

Ryou felt himself falling further and further into a depression.

 _And leave love bleeding in my hands_

He kept having that dream...the one with Marik.

 _In my hands again_

He missed Marik, terribly.

 _And leave love bleeding in my hands_

His heart was bleeding out of his body.

 _In my hands_

He looked at the ring on his finger.

 _Love lies bleeding_

The ring that he got from Marik when they exchanged vows.

 _And I want you_

And he made his decision.

 _But you turned away_

He tossed the rose into the water.

 _You don't remember_

He missed those lavender eyes.

 _But I do_

He wanted to be with Marik again.

 _You never even tried_

He looked at the water, seeing Marik's sweet face.

 _Don't fall away_

His feet stepped off the bridge.

 _And leave me to myself_

His body hit the water and he gasped at how cold it was.

 _Don't fall away_

He knew how to swim, he didn't want to anymore.

 _And leave love bleeding in my hands_

The water filled his lungs, burning, making him cough.

 _In my hands again_

Darkness enveloped Ryou as the life left him.

 _Leave love bleeding in my hands_

"Ryou?" A soft, familiar voice jolted Ryou awake.

 _In my hands again_

It..it was Marik, holding his hand out to Ryou

 _Leave love bleeding in my hands_

Eyes watering, he took the hand that was offered.

 _In my hands again, oh_

Smiling, he leaned in, lips kissing Marik's as wings wrapped around them both.

Suicide Hotline (US): 1-800-273-8255

/

.

other-info/resources/mental-health-hotline-numbers-and-referral-resources/


	9. Saturday Night-Yami Marik-Bakura

_Psycho shipping_

 _So what if I'm crazier than crazy?_

Malik laughed manically behind the wheel of his Chevelle SS. Tonight was going to be fun.

 _So what if I'm sicker than sick?  
_

Bakura smirked, running a hand through his hair.

 _So what if I'm out of control?_

Bakura walked out, jumping in Malik's car as it skidded to a stop in front of the run down shack Bakura had a bed in. Gravel went flying as Malik gunned it, pulling out. Bakura laughed, holding onto the window.

 _Maybe that's what I like about it_

Malik pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and offering it to Bakura. He smirked and took it, taking a drag on it as Malik pulled out another and lit it, inhaling deeply.

 _You can say that I'm going insane_

Malik caught Bakura's eye and laughed insanely, banging his hand on the wheel, golden bracelets and rings a sharp contrast to the bronze skin.

 _And I'm not quite right  
And that I'm to blame_

Bakura chortled as they skidded to a stop outside of a large house. Slamming doors, they tossed out their cigarettes onto the ground, not bothering to stomp them out.

 _You can say that I'm sick on the inside  
Bet you don't know I like it that way_

Walking up to the door, they walked in. There was a party going on…a drunken one from the looks of it. Smoke was collecting in a cloud in the air, the smell of beer and other alcohol was heavy. Malik winked as he and Bakura walked in.

 _You can say whatever you like_

The music was pumping, blaring, and Malik just grinned, grabbing a beer, lighting up another cigarette, and just dancing. Bakura smirked, grabbing a beer himself, but foregoing the cigarette for right now.

The night drug on with much more drinking, dancing, and cigarettes. Bakura kept watching Malik dance and shake that ass on the floor. He was getting turned on.

 _If it's so wrong I don't wanna be right!_

Throwing a cigarette on the ground, stomping it out, Bakura walked up to Malik.

 _So what if I'm crazier than crazy?_

Grabbing Malik around the waist, he turned him around, planting a strong kiss on Malik's lips. Malik's eyes widened in surprise, then closed as he leaned into the kiss, cigarette in one hand, bottle of beer in the other, arms going around Bakura's neck.

 _So what if I'm sicker than sick?_

Smirking, Malik started grinding his hips against Bakura, deepening the kiss. Bakura growled, grabbing Malik's hips, pulling him closer.

 _So what if I'm out of control?_

Bakura grabbed Malik, pushing and shoving until he had him against a wall in a dark corner. Growling in need, he started kissing and biting down Malik's neck. Malik smirked, moving his head for access, cigarette back in his mouth.

 _Maybe that's what I like about it  
So what?  
So what?_

Bakura kissed down Malik's neck. He stopped, pulling back, eyes wild and dark.

 _You can say that I'm going insane_

Malik smirked, dropping the beer bottle and crossing his arms and grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, tossing it aside.

 _And I'm not quite right_

Taking a drag of the cigarette, he tossed it aside on the ground.

 _And that I'm to blame_

He flipped Bakura around and bit his neck. "Ow!" Bakura growled.

 _I don't care you can say what you want to_

Malik grinned, a maniacal glint to his eye, and ran his hands up under Bakura's shirt.

 _I am who I am and I'll never be like you_

Smirking, he bit Bakura again. Bakura growled, low in his throat.

 _You can say whatever you like  
If it's so wrong I don't wanna be right!_

Malik grinned. "Wanna have some real fun?" he whispered in Bakura's ear, nibbling on it.

 _So what if I'm crazier than crazy?  
_

Bakura looked at Malik and smirked. "Oh hell yea."

 _So what if I'm sicker than sick?_

"Let's blow this place." Malik grabbed Bakura's hand, leading him out.

 _So what if I'm out of control?_

Malik jumped in the car, Bakura slamming his door closed as Malik started the engine. Roaring out into the night, a trail of smoke from the gravel and the fading of taillights followed the two.

 _Maybe that's what I like about it_

Driving for a few minutes, Malik pulled up to a train track. Getting out, he grabbed a blanket and Bakura, dragging him to the rails.

 _So what?  
So what?_

Malik grinned wildly, tossing the blanket down between the rails, followed by Bakura being shoved down on the blanket between the rails.

 _And when I'm up  
It's better than ever_

Malik grinned, working on Bakura's pants.

 _And when I'm down  
I'm desperate, and _

Smirked, Malik went down, taking Bakura in his mouth, working him to the edge, and then over.

 _And when I'm up  
It's better than ever_

When done, Bakura flipped Malik over on his back.

 _And when I'm down  
I'm desperate_

Bakura went down, reciprocating until Malik felt as good as he did.

 _I'm desperate  
I'm desperate_

Smiling, they laid in each other's embrace on the tracks, the moonlight shining down on them.

 _So what if I'm crazier than crazy?_

The wail of the train whistle came over the night

 _So what if I'm sicker than sick?  
_

The two looked at each other, smirking.

 _So what if I'm out of control?._

The train whistle got closer

 _Maybe that's what I like about it_

The two psychos started laughing hysterically as the tracks started to shake.

 _So what?  
_

The train came closer, seconds away…

 _So what?"_

Grabbing each other, heaving, they rolled out of the way of the train, a mere second before it roared by. Laying on top of Bakura, Malik grinned. "I love Saturday nights."

 _For Mobium Shadow, 2017_


	10. Save Me-Yami-Yugi

Yami sat beside Yugi's bed, holding his Aibou's hand. "Please, Aibou, please, come back to me." He kissed Yugi's head. Tears leaked from his eyes. It was all his fault Yugi was here. If only he had his phone. If only he hadn't forgotten it in the other room. If only… The soft beeping of the machine regulating Yugi's breathing was all that Yami could hear.

The nurse came in. Smiling she said, "Yes, definitely, talk to him. They can hear us talk."

Yami looked up, smiling sadly. "Yes, of course." He smiled at Yugi. Pulling out his Duel Monsters deck, he grinned. "I think I'm going to reread our Duel Monsters cards with you and discuss them. I think you would enjoy that." He kissed Yugi's forehead, and started reading the cards, and discussing them. Yugi didn't move.

"Yugi, please come back to me."

Amethyst eyes opened, blinking. Yami smiled. "Yugi!"

Yugi turned, looking at Yami. Eyes blank. "Do I know you?"

Yami's heart dropped. "Aibou?"

Yugi just looked at him. "Who?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next few days were hard. Yugi was released from the hospital, a diagnosis of post traumatic amnesia, and Yami took him home, even though Yugi didn't know who Yami was or why he was going with Yami.

Yugi adapted to life well, with the exception of Yami. After a week, Yami still couldn't be recognized by Yugi. Photos were shown, videos, pictures…everything. Still…nothing.

After that week, Yugi looked at Yami. "Yami..I…I'm sorry. You've been really great, but I just don't remember you. I'm sorry. I need to move out…I can't stay here with you…it's…it's just too weird."

Yami was making dinner. He slowly sat the spoon down, turning off the burner. Turning slowly, he swallowed audibly. "I…I can't keep you here Aibou. If that is what you really want." The words were killing him as he said them.

Yugi smiled. "Thank you." He whispered. He packed his things and left.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A year passed. It never got better for Yami. Every day he woke up hurting, and every night he went to bed hurting…it felt like a piece of his soul was consistently missing.

Yugi was enjoying his "new" life…he remembered mostly everything..but not Yami. His friends quit asking about Yami after a month, but the mutual friends still hurt for Yami.

Yami tried his best to stay out of Yugi's way. It hurt…way too much… to see Yugi. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat. All he could do was look at that wedding ring he never got to give Yugi. Getting up, he went out to the bar…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

" _Will you…will you marry me?" Crimson eyes stared pleadingly at him._

 _The ring…it was beautiful. Smiling, he met those crimson eyes._

" _Yes. Definitely. I love you Yami."_

Sitting up in a cold sweat, Yugi remembered…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi pulled out his cell phone. He still had Yami's number. He texted Yami. "Can we talk?"

A few minutes later, Yugi got a response. "K"

Yugi got up and got dressed. "At your house?"

"Nope, Trax."

Yugi frowned. Trax was a seedy bar. Yami shouldn't be there. Yugi put his clothes on and quickly made his way to the bar. Walking inside, he saw Yami rather quickly in the corner, eyes bloodshot and rimmed red, a few empty bottles in front of him. Looking up at Yugi, he swallowed hard.

"Hey, Ai..uh…Yugi." he swallowed painfully.

Yugi sat down by Yami. "Hey." He whispered quietly.

Yami smiled blearily. Yugi was still just as handsomely adorable. "D..didja need sumptin?" Yami slurred.

"Yea." Yugi whispered. "You. I remember everything."

Yami's eyes slightly opened, then he laughed. "Shit, this beer is stronger than I thought." Looking around for the bartender, he waved him over, holding 2 fingers up. Yugi grabbed his hand, bringing it down,

Yami just looked at Yugi. He swallowed hard. "I can't do this again. I can't lose you twice. It … It killed me the first time." The pain showed on his face. Yugi noticed that the past year hadn't been kind.

Yami got up. "No. I can't. You told me no." He left, leaving Yugi sitting in the bar, staring at Yami's back.

Suddenly, Evanessence's "Bring Me To Life" came on.

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

 _Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Now that I know what I'm without  
You can´t just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

 _Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_

 _Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

 _Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Yugi's eyes got huge. He jumped up and ran after Yami. Everything clicked into place. Grabbing Yami before he got on the bus (thank Ra he wasn't stupid enough to drive) he pulled a very surprised Yami into a kiss. Looking up at Yami, he whispered. "Take me back. Save me from the nothing I've become." Yami's eyes went wide, a tear leaking out. He could never say no to his Aibou. Smiling, he leaned down and tenderly kissed Yugi.

For jofisk, 2017


	11. Punishment-Yami-Yugi-Lemon

"Mr. Mutou…were you paying attention?" Yugi gulped, hearing his name roll off the tongue of his professor, the baritone sending shivers down his spine.

Looking up with big amethyst eyes, he fidgeted under his professor's hard stare. "Y…Yes, sir." Yugi wanted to curl up and die. He was staring at the most perfect specimen of man in existence. He just also happened to be Yugi's professor in his senio Introduction to Egypt class. Yugi had just started at the Domino High School, and it seemed like he couldn't make a good impression if he tried. He was always in trouble in Professor Sennen's class. Of course, it didn't help that the Professor rode him all the time. It seemed like, if he messed up once, it was a beacon for Professor Sennen to swoop down on him and berate him after class. It seemed that today would be no exception.

"A word, after class, Mr. Motou." Was all that was said. Glumly, Yugi nodded. When class was released, Yugi slowly picked up his books, slipping them in his bag. Stepping up to the Professor's desk, he sighed, looking down at his shoes.

"Mr. Motou. This class is very difficult to get into. You had top marks in high school, as well as your grandfather being a respected member in the Archeology field. Yet, once you get into my class, all you do is goof off. I am afraid I will have to ask that you be removed from my class."

Yugi gasped, eyes large and looking up at the Professor. "No, Professor Sennen, no…please…give me the chance to prove I am a valuable student…please!" His eyes shone with tears.

Crimson eyes studied the teen. He certainly seemed remorseful now…but then he always did. Yugi had pled more than once to avoid discipline. And Yami knew he had been soft on Yugi, giving in many times because he was attracted to the boy. But, he couldn't this time…this was the third time in as many days. Shanking his head, Yami sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Motou, but the answer is no."

Looking up, Yugi bit his bottom lip. "Please, professor…please…there must be _something_ I can do to convince you to give me one more chance." Yugi looked up, trying the puppy dog eyes.

Yami shook his head. "I'm sorry, Yugi, but the answer is no."

"Please! I love this class. I…you can whip me if you like, to discipline me. Just _please_ give me one more chance…my grandfather was so proud I got into this class!"

Yami thought over the idea. Running a finger over his bottom lip, he finally nodded. "Fine. Our policy allows corporal punishment if a waiver is on file. Let me see if one is for you." Clicking a few buttons on the computer, Yami looked at Yugi's file. Nodding, he clucked his tongue. "Yes, there is permission. Alright. Drop your pants and bend over the desk."

Yugi nodded, carefully pulling his pants down, leaving his underwear covered bottom in the air. Yami locked the door and came back over. Hitching a breath at the ass he saw poked up, he licked his dry lips. "Mr. Motou, both sets of pants." Blushing, Yugi pulled his underwear down.

Yami's breath caught in his throat at the most perfect ass he had ever seen. Walking up, he just wanted to grab it and slide his cock between those cheeks. He felt himself stiffening in his pants. Taking his hand, he slapped the right cheek, hard. Yugi cried out in pain, blinking the tears out of his eyes as he felt his cock twitch at being spanked. Blushing, embarrassed, he bit his lip.

Suddenly, he felt a slap on the other ass cheek. His cock stiffened more. He was mortified that he was being turned on by being spanked! Holding onto the desk, he just prayed that this would end quickly. Suddently, he heard movement and, turning his head to the right, he saw Yami sit down. "Mr. Motou, come here."

Embarassed, Yugi covered himself and walked over to the Professor. Looking down into dark crimson eyes, he noticed that Yami's cock was straining in his pants. Feeling his breath hitch up, he looked at his professor. "Across my lap." Yami ordered.

"But, Profes…." Yugi started, but the look from Yami silenced him.

"If you do not wish to receive the punishment, I can always expel you from my class." Yami stated, staring hard at the petite man in front of him.

Biting his lip, Yugi said nothing, bending over the armless chair Yami was sitting in. "Move your hands." Yami ordered. Yugi obeyed. Another slap reverberated through the room, Yugi's naked cock stiffening more, rubbing across Yami's with the force of the blow. Letting out a low moan, Yugi bit his lip.

"I don't believe this is the proper punishment for you, if you are enjoying it." Yami said as Yugi's cock was wetting Yami's pants with precum that was collecting on the tip. "Stand up." Yami ordered. "And leave your hands at your sides."

Yugi stood, face red, his shaft impossibly hard from the sheer eroticness of the moment combined with the friction he felt on Yami's lap. Eyeing Yugi's straining member, Yami's breathing picked up. "Yes, you are indeed enjoying this. I think I need to do another approach." Pushing Yugi over the desk, the reddened ass in the air, Yugi heard unbuckling and a zipper.

"Professor? W…what are you doing?" Yugi whispered, unsure if he should be excited or worried.

"Well, your ass is not receptive to the traditional punishment, so I am going to try a different kind." Ter lubing up his cock, he put a hand on Yugi's back between the shoulder blades. Whimpering, Yugi couldn't help but wiggle his ass slightly. He should be scared, but his professor was just too damn hot. Sliding in without warning or preparation, he pushed in to the hilt. Yugi cried out, gritting his teeth, gripping the desk until his knuckles were white. His cock jerked as his face turned red and he felt lust pool in his gut. Yami pulled out, slamming back in again.

Yugi let out a low, guttural moan, shoving back against Yami. Growling himself, Yami gripped Yugi's hips hard, thrusting hard and upwards a bit, hitting that bundle of nerves that made Yugi into a blubbering mess. "Ah, fuck Professor…yea, just like that…punish me." Yugi groaned, his head back, his cock impossibly swollen as he shoved back against Yami. Picking the smaller man up as he slid out, Yami flipped Yugi on his back, his cock straining skyward. Putting Yugi's feet on his shoulders, Yami got a better grip on Yugi's hips and started thrusting hard and fast. Yugi cried out, gripping the desk, shoving and rutting against Yami like a common whore. "Ah, yea…mmmm, fuck me, Professor, fuck me just like that." Yugi moaned, his bangs sticking to his face from his sweat as he gripped the edges of the desk. He was so close…opening his eyes, he looked at Yami. Yami was slamming into him hard and fast. Taking one hand off of Yugi's hip, he started jerking Yugi's cock as he kept thrusting into Yugi's tight ass.

The sensations were overwhelming for Yugi, who stiffened and unloaded as Yami called out loudly, emptying himself in Yugi's body. As the two finished, trying to catch their breath, Yami looked down at Yugi. Looking at the sex sated boy, he smirked. Leaning over, he kissed Yugi gently. Helping him off the desk, he gave Yugi back his clothes as he started getting dressed himself. Once both males were dressed, Yami kissed Yugi deeply again. "I have another class in twenty minutes. Thanks for coming up on my free hour. I'll see you at home, Aibou." Grinning, Yugi kissed his lover back. He really enjoyed it when he had to be punished.


	12. Mint Chocolate Chip--Atem-Yugi-Lemon

Mint chocolate chip. That was his favorite. Atem knew this of course. He had better know his best friend's favorite ice cream. Stopping at the store on the way home, he picked up a pint of mint chocolate chip. Yugi was spending the night at his house while Solomon was away on a weekend conference. Humming as he walked in, he knew Yugi would be out of school soon. Deciding to whip up some dinner, he started pulling out ingredients. As the spaghetti boiled, Atem thought back on his life in Japan.

It had been about three years ago that he was relocated to Japan from Egypt. To say he was upset was mild. He _loved_ Egypt…he did not want to leave. However, he also loved his job, and did not want to lose it. At 18, he was the youngest man in the Pyramid Financial Corporation. However, he was shrewd and knew when to buy…and when to sell. He quickly established his value in the Corporation…so much so that they wanted him to go to Japan to oversee their offices they were opening there. As he packed, he swore he would visit Egypt every chance he could.

At first, he was miserable in Japan. Being low man on the pole, he had to do the jobs others didn't want…including going to Domino High School's "Career Day." Atem's face softened as he thought about _that_ day…that was the day that the most amazing being in existence came into his life.

Yugi had been walking around and just … stopped when he saw Atem…turning the cutest shade of pink. Atem chuckled at his miniature look alike. Atem didn't know why, but Yugi and he just… _clicked_. They started talking at the career fair. Atem gave Yugi his number, in case he wanted to catch a movie or something. Yugi was 15 at the time, and Atem had _not_ thought of anything sexual. Yugi was just sweet, and they had a great deal in common…especially Duel Masters. They soon started hanging out. Unfortunately for Atem…over time, he found he was falling in love with Yugi…

Atem sighed; finishing his spaghetti sauce…he enjoyed cooking and enjoyed making salsa and spaghetti sauce with his own blend of spices…many he imported from Egypt. It reminded him of home. He sometimes felt older than his 21 years. Hearing the door open, he smiled. Turning around, he saw Yugi come in. "Hiya 'Temmie." Yugi grinned, dropping his backpack and hugging Atem around the waist. Atem hugged him back. "I brought some movies for us to watch…oooo, you're making spaghetti?" Yugi's eyes lit up.

Atem nodded. "I know it's one of your favorites." Plating the dinner, the two sat down to eat.

()()()

Patting a full stomach, Yugi sighed, leaning back happily. "I can't eat another bite!" he grinned. Atem smirked.

"Oh, well, I guess I will just throw this out then…" he said as he retrieved the pint of ice cream from the freezer and headed to the trashcan.

"No! Wait…I mean…uh…I could _probably_ eat a little of that…" Yugi's eyes lit up at seeing his favorite frozen treat.

Atem chuckled. "I'll get up about halfway through the movie and get us some. So our stomachs settle." Yugi grinned, nodding. Atem went in, sitting on the couch next to Yugi, who had turned off the lights, turning on the lamp next to him. After about an hour, Atem got up with a "Keep it going, I've seen this before." Going into the kitchen, he scooped the ice cream into bowls. Coming back, he handed a bowl to Yugi and both dug into the frozen treat. After about five minutes, Atem looked at Yugi out of the corner of his eye…the movie was in a very suspenseful scene. Yugi was watching the movie, ice cream forgotten in his hand. Smirking, Atem took his spoon and popped Yugi on the nose with it gently, a glob of green ice cream dotting his nose. Yugi jumped and squeaked loudly.

"Hey!" he said, eyes crossing as he looked at the ice cream on his nose. Sticking his tongue out, he tried to lick it, to no avail. Atem chuckled, reaching over for a tissue. "No!" he yelled. "You'll waste ice cream…and it's precious." Yugi giggled.

"Well, then, fine." Leaning over, Atem licked the ice cream off Yugi's nose, smiling. Gasping, Yugi's eyes looked up at Atem. Amethyst darkened as they looked up at lavender. Atem felt a twitch as the familiar pool of heat collected in his gut anytime he thought about Yugi recently. Yugi stuck his finger in the ice cream bowl, pulling it out and putting some on Atem's cheek, eyes never leaving Atem's.

"Ooops." Yugi nervously giggled a little bit. Leaning up, he licked the ice cream off Atem's cheek. As Atem felt himself get more excited, he kept eye contact with Yugi. He hoped he wasn't wrong about this. Dipping his finger in his bowl, he rubbed it across Yugi's lips.

"Whoops." Atem whispered, leaning over and licking Yugi's lips. Yugi sucked in a breath, Atem leaning back quickly. "I…I'm sorry, Yugi…" Atem whispered, scared.

"No…don't be. I…I want this, 'Temmie…I'm just scared." Yugi whispered, looking up at Atem with big eyes. Dipping his finger in the ice cream, he leaned up, putting some on Atem's lip and then licking that kiss bruised lip. Atem's eyes slid closed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male, pulling him to him. Kissing Yugi hungrily, he heard Yugi moan quietly. "T…the ice cream…"

Pulling back, Atem took the two bowls, setting them on the coffee table. Looking back at Yugi, his breathing had quickened. Putting a hand on each side of Yugi's face, he rubbed Yugi's cheeks with his thumbs. "Yugi…I love you. I have for a while now."

Yugi's face lit up as his lip quivered. "R…really? C…cause I thought I was just another one in love with the unreachable Atem."

Leaning down, Atem kissed him deeply, tongue exploring that moist cavern. "I am unreachable…to all but you, my Aibou." Kissing him deeper, he pulled Yugi onto his lap. Wiggling and adjusting, Yugi straddled him, kissing him back fiercely, his breath picking up, his chest heaving as he tangled his fingers in Atem's hair. As Atem invaded Yugi's mouth, Yugi's eyes rolled back in his head at the sensations. Atem started kissing down Yugi's neck as the petite male groaned and lolled his head to the side.

"'Temmie…" Yugi groaned, running his hands down to Atem's shoulders. Nipping lightly on Yugi's neck, Yugi's eyes flew open as he gasped. Atem smiled into the skin of Yugi's neck, as he felt Yugi's erection growing in his pants.

"What, Yugi?" Atem asked playfully, smirking against that pale, beautiful neck that he was kissing and sucking on, making his mark on the younger man.

"I want you…" Yugi moaned. Wrapping arms around the younger man, Atem stood, grabbing a bowl of the melting ice cream and carrying Yugi to the bedroom. Once inside, he gently laid Yugi on the bed, slipping Yugi's clothes off.

Yugi blushed, looking up at Atem, the mark on his neck darkening. Covering himself with his hands, Yugi blushed more. "Nuh uh, Handsome." Atem said, moving Yugi's hands. Swallowing hard, Atem admired the weeping cock in front of him. Grinning evilly, he took some ice cream on his finger and slid it on Yugi's cock. Gasping, Yugi's eyes got large. Atem gripped the base of Yugi's cock, rubbing circles on it, making Yugi close his eyes again, head back, arching against Atem's hand. Leaning down, Atem licked the ice cream off the shaft slowly as he felt Yugi twitch and moan. Pulling back, he looked at Yugi… _his_ Yugi…writhing wantonly underneath his ministrations, fists gripping the sheets. Slipping his mouth down, he took Yugi wholly in his mouth.

"Atem!" Yugi cried out, fingers entangling in Atem's tricolored hair as the Egyptian worked on the petite male, working him to a frenzy. Atem was relentless not stopping until Yugi released in his greedy mouth. Eyes watching Yugi, Atem felt himself growing so hard at the beautiful sight he was lucky to behold. As Yugi called out Atem's name, spurting out the last bit of his essence, Atem's eyes rolled in his head as well, as he felt himself release. Finally sitting up, he looked at Yugi, who was breathing heavily, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. A bleary amethyst eye looked at Atem. "T…that was amazing…" Yugi breathed out. Atem leaned up, kissing him gently.

"N…now it's my turn." Yugi smiled up sweetly at Atem. Atem chuckled.

"No, that's okay Yugi…seeing you…well, I…" Atem blushed.

Looking down, Yugi frowned. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't know what to do…" Yugi frowned, tears in his eyes.

Atem lifted Yugi's chin, so they were face to face. "Aibou, what's wrong?"

Yugi mumbled something. Atem leaned over, kissing Yugi gently. Yugi looked up. "I didn't mean to make you lose it. I'm…I'm sorry…"

Suddenly, Atem realized what Yugi meant…chuckling softly, Atem kissed Yugi gently again. "No, Yugi…I came because of how gorgeous you were when you came." Blushing furiously, Yugi just grinned, burying his face into Atem's neck. With something mumbled that sounded like "thanks 'Temmie", Yugi drifted off quickly. As Atem settled down to sleep, his last thought before unconsciousness overtook him was that mint chocolate chip ice cream was now his favorite, too.


	13. Bottoms Up--Atemu-Yami-Lemon

Walking into the school, Yami sighed, crimson eyes taking in the scene. Frowning, he looked at his schedule, heading to the first class. Flopping in the seat, he frowned, thinking back on what led him to this shithole in the first place. It was not his fault he was kicked from his last pack. He was a beta. He had always been a beta, and a good one. However, when his old Alpha, Dartz, got too obsessed with power, Yami had to step in. At first, Yami was a good beta…letting Dartz amass power. Nevertheless, Yami started noticing that the pack was being neglected, wolves getting hungry. Therefore, Yami started taking care of them. He'd always had too big of a heart, anyways. When Dartz found out, he accused Yami of overstepping his bounds and trying to become Alpha. Beating Yami to within an inch of his life, Yami fled. His younger brother followed.

Staring out the window, Yami wiggled in his seat. Sighing in frustration, he shook his head. Great, he was in heat, too. He moved somewhere where he doesn't know anyone, and all he wants to do is rut. Suddenly, he felt electricity from behind him. Turning, he gasped quietly. In walked the most handsome being he had ever seen, followed by a tall brunette, a blonde with shaggy hair, and two white haired males. The lavender eyed male with the similar star shaped, tri colored hair took him in, a smirk forming on those lips. Sitting down next to him, the man held out a palm. "Atemu Sennen."

Yami swallowed hard, shaking the outstretched hand. "Yami…Yami Motou." Yami's baby (by four minutes) twin brother Yugi was in another class right now. The kid was bright…he was in honors classes. Never taking his eyes off Yami, Atemu licked his lips. "Meet me after school in the woods behind the gym, and we'll see if you are cut out for our pack." Turning his attention to the teacher, the bell rang, starting class as thoughts whirled through Yami's head. _Great…I found an Alpha…I must have a damn sign on me…_ He wasn't wanting to join another pack, not after how he was treated in the last one. He just wanted to survive with Yugi. Swallowing hard, he didn't know what he'd do…all he did know was that he'd talk to Yugi at lunch.

()()()

"Of course you gotta go!" Yugi told Yami. "When an Alpha tells you to do something, you do it." Yugi told Yami as he ate his pizza. Yami sighed. Yugi was an omega, and as such, was always listening to everyone else. Another reason Yami did not want to join a pack. He wanted Yugi to have a mind of his own. Sighing, he just shook his head. "You're in heat, too…you need some release." Yugi stated. Yugi had been in heat once, so he remembered the unimaginable pull of wanting to fuck anything that moved. Finishing his pizza as the bell rang, Yugi hugged his brother and headed off to class.

()()()

Walking into the woods, the leaves littered the ground as they had changed color and were falling off the trees. Looking around, he saw Atemu walk forward. Yami had to admit, the caramel skin was attractive over the muscled body. Walking up, Atemu started a slow circle around Yami, sniffing. Yami warily followed with his eyes. "What were you in your former pack?" Atemu asked.

"Beta." Yami responded, watching carefully.

"You smell of Dartz…Why aren't you in that pack anymore?" Atemu stepped closer, still sniffing.

"My Alpha wasn't taking care of the pack, so I did." Yami replied simply. He knew it would be no use to lie, as Atemu would be able to smell it. Walking straight up to Yami, Atemu put his nose at Yami's neck, sniffing down to Yami's crotch. Yami's breath caught, his eyes darkening.

Looking up, Atemu's eyes were hungry. "We take care of our pack here. You're in heat." Standing slowly, Atemu came nose to nose with Yami, pale skin and crimson eyes staring at caramel skin and lavender eyes. "You're obviously powerful, if you survived Dartz." Staring into his eyes again, Atemu growled low in his throat. Leaning over, the Alpha bit down, hard, breaking the skin where the neck and shoulder meet, as Yami whimpered, his cock twitching hard in his pants. Leaning back, Atemu looked at Yami, lust consuming his face.

Pulling off Yami's shirt, Atemu admired the pale man's beauty. Yami started to resist. Atemu grabbed the beta's arms, pushing Yami against a nearby tree. Leaning up, he nipped at Yami's neck. "Stop fighting. I'm claiming what's mine." He whispered savagely. Yami felt a thrill go through him. He'd never thought about where he was a uke or not…he hadn't had too many sexual situations. Now…being dominated…he liked it. Submissively, he bowed his head. Pulling off Yami's shirt, Atemu let go of Yami's arms, kissing over Yami's chest, working down to the pink nubs. Latching his teeth around the nipple, he sucked on it, running his tongue over it as he played with the other nipple. Taking in a big hiss, Yami put his head back against the tree.

Atemu looked up, noticing that Yami was enjoying his ministrations. Smirking, he worked off Yami's pants, his cock straining in the cool air. Running his hands over Yami's cock, Yami whimpered, arching his back into the touch. Standing back up, Atemu grabbed Yami's hair, tugging gently. "Suck me." Atemu commanded. Cock impossibly hard, it became harder still from the command; obediently, Yami went to his knees and started to work on Atemu's pants. After getting them off, he grabbed Atemu's dick and slipped his mouth over it, sucking it as Atemu's eyes closed and he leaned forward to place his hands on the tree. Looking down, he could see his cock sliding in and out of Yami's mouth, a line of drool forming from the fucking the mouth was taking. Atemu could also see that Yami's cock was glistening with precum, rigid and curving upwards slightly.

Yami was very talented with his tongue. Atemu bit his wrist to stop from moaning aloud. As he felt the passion rising up in him, he pulled away. "Stop." He told Yami. Yami looked up, eyes wide, drool leaking from his mouth. "On the ground, bitch." Atemu commanded. Yami's cock twitched, but he laid down on his back. Picking up Yami's legs, Atemu knelt, lining himself up with Yami's entrance. Sliding his cock along Yami's virgin hole, Yami let out a shuddered moan. Sliding one finger in through the slick juices that Atemu had left, Yami called out as Atemu's finger worked inside him. Realizing that it felt… _good…_ Yami started whimpering; shoving, Yami started humping the finger, his cock weeping at the sensations. Slipping another finger inside, Atemu started stretching Yami as the bottom gasped in pleasure.

As Atemu prepared Yami, he studied the male's face. It was undeniable that Yami was gorgeous…but he seemed strong, too. He would be a good mate. Pulling his fingers out, Yami looked up, moving his ass towards Atemu, whimpering. "What do you want?" Atemu asked. Yami frowned, whimpering and moving his ass towards Atemu's cock again. Atemu raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" he asked again. Swallowing hard, Yami looked at Atemu.

"I want you to fuck me…fuck me hard." Yami growled.

Smirking, Atemu nodded. "Bottoms up." He said, flipping Yami over onto hands and knees. Gripping Yami's hips, Atemu slid inside, Yami hissing in pain at being filled so full and in pleasure for the impossible feelings he was having from this. Atemu gripped Yami's hips, shoving himself deep inside Yami, hitting that bundle of nerves which caused Yami to start to shake and call out.

"Fuck…yea…fuck, Atemu…fuck me…fuck me hard…please…oh, shove your fat fucking cock in me." Growling, Yami was shoving back with as much force as possible. The slapping of skin on skin could be heard in the woods, as well as Yami's pleas. The smell of sex was in the air. As Atemu rammed Yami, he gripped the younger male's hips, the sound of Atemu's cock moving in and out of Yami deliciously naughty in the silent forest. Calling out loudly, Yami came on the ground, his arms and legs starting to shake. Giving one last, violent thrust, Atemu spilled his seed inside of Yami. After pulling out, Yami flopped on the ground on his stomach. Atemu came up, pulling Yami to him. "Welcome to the pack, Uke." Smirking, he pulled Yami to him as the younger man slept, satiated by the claiming that had just occurred.


	14. The Game-Atem-Yugi-Lemon

"Well, I _am_ the king of games." Yugi grinned, holding the remote, laying on his stomach, the carcasses of empty chip bags and candy bar wrappers laying on the ground. Atem just rolled over on his back, sighing, his controller laying on the floor. At hearing the chuckle, Atem turned his lavender gaze to his younger lover. Yugi was giggling. "Oh, Temmie, you are so funny! You always get so mad when I beat you fair and square." Yugi smiled in satisfaction.

Atem's brain clicked. Looking over at Yugi innocently, he asked, "So, what is the video game you are best at?"

Yugi frowned, contemplating. After some thought he grinned, snapping his fingers. "Oh, I know! Mario Kart 8. I always finish in first place, even on 200 ccs."

"Always?" Atem asked, eyes twinkling.

"Yep!" Yugi chirped. "I could probably do that one blindfolded, as long as I knew which track I was racing on."

"Alright...well, Mr. King of Games, I have a challenge for you." Mischief sparkled in those eyes that peeked out of that tan skin.

"Okay." Yugi grinned, sitting up. "What is it?"

Atem smirked. "I bet you can't score first in Mario Kart 8, on 150 cc, with a handicap."

"If I get to choose my loadout, you're on!" Yugi grinned confidently. 150 cc was easier than 200 cc.

"Of course...choose your best racer and loadout. You can even choose your courses." Atem said graciously.

"So, what do I get when I win?" Yugi asked, putting the game on and starting to pick out his character.

"I will take you to Chocorama and let you eat all the candy you want... _but_ if I win, you have to wear a shirt for a week that says 'Atem Beat Me at MarioKart8'. Deal?" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded, grinning, already tasting the chocolate. As the music started, Atem cleared his throat. "Aren't you forgetting your handicap?"

Yugi cocked his head cutely. "Oh, yea...where is the blindfold?"

Atem shook his head. "No blindfold. Strip. I don't think you can place first over all with the handicap of me fucking you while you play."

Yugi blushed as he stuttered, "E...excuse me?"

Atem grinned as he walked over, taking Yugi's shirt off. "You heard me, Aibou…" Growling, Atem looked hungrily at Yugi as Yugi shivered under the lustful gaze. Slipping off his shirt, he started unbuckling his belt, eyes never leaving Yugi. Yugi and Atem had been intimate before, but it had always been in the bedroom, at night. Here it was, noon on a Saturday in their living room! Gulping, he looked at Atem.

"Backing out now?" Atem asked quietly.

"N...no." Yugi said, slipping off his clothes. Laying back down on his stomach on the pillow, he grabbed his controller. Nervously, he started the game. As the timer went off, he felt Atem start kissing his neck. Shivering, he kept his eyes on the screen, racing around the track.

Yugi felt Atem start nip, kiss, suck and nuzzle his neck. Damn, Atem...he knew that Yugi's neck was his erogenous zone. Whimpering, he arched his neck as his eyes wanted to close. He could feel himself hardening. Forcing his eyes to stay open, he stared at the screen. Crashing into the grass after a particularly forceful suck, he frowned, paying more attention to the game, trying to ignore Atem. As he was entering his final lap, he felt Atem start kneading his ass. Passing the finish line, Yugi let out a ragged breath. He came in first on the first race. Good start...and good insurance. Feeling Atem squeezing his ass, he moaned, letting his eyes slide closed. As Atem skillfully squeezed those plump globes, Yugi moaned, feeling himself hardening more.

Suddenly, Yugi heard the music starting signaling the start of the second of the four races. Opening his eyes, he grabbed the controller and started again. Feeling Atem's tongue snaking up his spine, his breathing hitched, picking up. He could feel himself getting harder, but he concentrated on the screen. As Atem ran his fingers down the sides of Yugi, he lightly grabbed Yugi's ass, slapping it. Gasping, Yugi shivered, crashing again. Cursing under his breath, he corrected his course and kept driving. Yelping, he felt Atem's tongue slip in his hole. His eyes were huge...Atem had never done that before, but it felt...amazing. Pushing his ass back towards Atem, his eyes slid closed as Atem held him, licking him. Hearing the crash, he fought his eyes open, trying to finish. Finishing fifth, he frowned in aggravation at himself, but whimpered in pleasure at Atem's ministrations. Dropping the controller, Yugi pushed back towards Atem, groaning, toes curling, as he got lost in the feelings. "Oh, 'Temmie…" he whispered, slightly humping the pillow.

As he lay moaning, the buzzing on the television told him that the third race was starting. Forcing open his eyes, he grabbed the controller and started playing. Panting lightly, he growled in aggravation when Atem pulled away. Shaking his head, remembering what he was supposed to be doing, he worked on making his way back up to first place. Feeling Atem's finger enter his ass, he let out a low moan, but refused to let his eyes close. He had to take first this third round to be able to make top spot. As Atem started working over his ass, Yugi whimpered, pushing and shoving against Atem, but forcing his eyes open. As he crossed the finish line in first, he shuddered, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling. As Atem worked in a second and then a third finger, Yugi felt his mouth going slack at the sensations. Fucking Atem's hand, he felt his cock getting slick.

Suddenly, he heard the race start. Opening his eyes, he concentrated solely on the game. He would finish this in first. He was the King of Games. Intently, he raced. He had saved the easiest track for last. As he went on his second turn, he suddenly cried out as Atem buried himself inside Yugi. Bending over, he nipped Yugi's ear, kissing and sucking his neck. "Ah, Aibou...you taste so good." He murmured, thrusting against Yugi. Yugi's eyes kept sliding closed; forcing them open, he saw that he was crashing. Trying to focus, he got his car back on the track and sped up...making up lost time.

Lap 3. The last lap. As Yugi worked on it, Atem thrust in, hard, hitting that bundle of nerves that he knew would turn Yugi into a quivering mess. Yugi screamed, losing the grip on the controller, as Atem reached around and stroked Yugi's slick shaft. Whimpering himself, Atem pumped Yugi as he slammed inside his smaller lover, constantly hitting the bundle of nerves. As the controller lay forgotten, Atem repeatedly thrust into Yugi as Yugi cried out repeatedly. Suddenly, Atem felt Yugi's essence on his hand and the pillow as he emptied in his Aibou as well. Shaking, sweating, he looked up at the television screen. "You may be the King of Games, but I am King of the Mountain." Atem smirked with a satisfied grin, smacking Yugi's ass. Looking up blearily from the mind blowing orgasm he just had, Yugi saw that he never completed the course, so he came in last place in that race. When the overall rankings came in, he was third.

"What color do you want your shirt?" Atem asked smugly, kissing Yugi's nose.

 **The prompt is they do the deed while they play video games and this is all because of Atem dare Yugi that Yugi wouldn't be able to concentrate on archiving the next level if Atem is inside him, so Yugi accept the challenge. Thank you!**


	15. My Pharaoh--Atem-Yami, Mature, Lemon

Atem walked in. Taking off his tie, he called out to his husband. "Yami? Are you home?" Not getting an answer, Atem walked into the bedroom, unbuttoning his dress shirt. Stopping at the sight in front of him, he licked his lips. Making the bed, wearing an Egyptian shendyt, was his husband. Looking up at the sight of his husband, he got onto his knees and bowed.

"Pharaoh." He said his nose almost in the ground. Smirking, Atem raised an eyebrow. "I have your bed ready. Please forgive my tardiness, but I was finishing other chores. I thought your bed being fresh would be what you would desire, so I had to wait for the bedding to dry."

Atem's dick twitched in his pants. His dear husband knew he got off on the Pharaoh role-play, after they researched Atem's lineage and found out that Atem _was_ indeed a relative of one of the pharaohs. Eyeing his "slave" dismissively, Atem nodded. "Very good, Slave." Going to stand in front of him, Atem looked at Yami, who was still on his knees. "Undress me." Atem demanded.

Looking up, crimson eyes darkened. "Yes, my Pharaoh." Standing, Yami finished unbuttoning Atem's shirt, sliding it off the shoulders, letting his fingers trail down that caramel skin. Taking it and laying it on the chair, Yami slid to his knees, working on Atem's belt. After sliding it out of each of the belt loops, he crawled over on his knees, laying the belt on the chair. Coming back over, he unbuttoned Atem's slacks, slipping them off. Folding them, he laid them over the chair before coming back and taking off Atem's socks. Crawling back over, Atem was left standing in his underwear. Yami looked up. "Pharaoh?" he was asking for permission.

Atem's eyes darkened as his nostrils flared slightly at seeing Yami on his knees in front of him. Nodding once, he watched Yami with his lavender, lust filled eyes. Yami reached up, gently grabbing the waistband, slipping the underwear down as Atem stepped out of them, Atem's hard manhood springing free of its confines. Yami looked up. "Pharaoh?" His eyes were dark and hungry, his tongue snaking out to lick his bottom lip as he was again asking for permission. Leaning over, he almost got the head of Atem in his mouth.

"No." Atem said haughtily, stepping back. Bowing his head, Yami nodded. Grabbing Yami's hair, Atem forced Yami to face him. "How dare you mistake your place, _Slave_?" he snarled, as Yami's cock got hard in the shendyt. Breathing heavily, Yami worked to not break the play. Atem knew Yami liked bondage, and knew Yami liked it rough. The fact that Yami could trust Atem to be rough but never hurt him was the biggest turn on, in both Atem and Yami's opinions.

"Punishment time." Atem said condescendingly. Yami bowed his head, but stood. "On the bed, slave. Strip." As Atem went to get his tools, Yami stripped naked, his member straining with anticipation. Sitting down on the bed, he waited. As Atem turned around, his breath caught in his throat. Yami was gorgeous. Pale skin, muscular, toned abs, and of course…that shaft. Licking his lips in anticipation, Atem looked at Yami. "Lay down." Obliging, Yami lay down demurely.

Working quickly, Atem tied each wrist to a bedpost on the headboard, and then the ankles to the footboard. As Yami lay there, exposed, vulnerable, in that beautiful four-pointed star position, Atem felt himself harden more. "Now, Slave…" Atem started, eyeing Yami hungrily. "How should I punish you, hmmm?" Stalking around the bed, dark eyes taking in the scene, Atem eyed the gorgeous slave in front of him.

Yami said nothing, laying there, watching Atem. He felt the precum on his cock from the utter vulnerability of the situation, the complete lack of control, and the utter… _sexiness_ …that was Atem.

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Well? How should I punish you?"

Yami bit his lip. "However it pleases my Pharaoh." He whispered.

Crawling up on the bed, Atem smirked. "I think that cock would please your Pharaoh." Atem said, grinning when he saw the involuntary jerk Yami's cock gave at the words. Going between Yami's legs, he ran his tongue up, over his balls, to the base of his cock, Yami gasping and arching his back, straining at his bindings. "Nuh, uh, slave…" Atem whispered, swirling his tongue around Yami's cock in a leisurely, lazy pace. Yami arched, panting for breath as he whimpered. Pulling his mouth away from Yami's cock, he blew on it as Yami threw his head back. Going back over it, hovering over the top of it, he gave a quick little lick.

"'Tem…." Yami whimpered, arching towards Atem, who pulled back.

Smirking, Atem gripped Yami's dick, squeezing the base. "What did you call me?"

"P…pharaoh…" Yami moaned, enjoying the feeling of Atem's hand on his cock.

"Mmmm, that's what I thought." Atem said appreciatively, watching his lover move under his ministrations. As he ran his hand up and down Yami's shaft, smoothing the precum over his cock, Yami was panting, moaning, bucking. Suddenly, Atem's hand left. Looking up, Yami found Atem, getting something out of a drawer. As Yami turned, he watched Atem squeeze some lube on his dick, rubbing it liberally, making his shaft stand at attention, a gleaming, gorgeous beacon. As Atem climbed back up on the bed, a feral gleam in his eye, Yami shivered.

"I think I need to teach you who is the boss." Atem said darkly, grinning as Yami tried not shiver in glee.

"Y…yes, Pharaoh," Yami whispered, cutting his eyes down.

Positioning himself between Yami's legs, he nudged at Yami's entrance. "Now...because you were so impertinent, I don't think I'll prepare you…" Sliding in fully to the hilt, Yami screamed out, tears leaking out. Atem started pounding in and out of Yami as he screamed, crying. Gripping Yami's hips, Atem set up a fast and hard pace. A few months ago, the screams and tears would have Atem stop immediately. However, through their experimentation, they found that Yami liked pain. Not extreme pain, bleeding and such, but domination pain. Atem still worried sometimes, but Yami had not said their safe word, so Atem knew he was okay. As the purple-eyed man slammed back and forth, in and out of his lover, he watched Yami's face.

Yami was writing on the bed, straining against the bindings, which only turned him on more. Looking up at Atem, he felt himself twitch. Shoving and grinding against Atem, he moaned.

"What is it, Slave?" Atem asked, pumping harder and faster.

"P…pharaoh…please…uh…ri…right there…oh…fuck me…ooh, yea…" As he felt himself release, Atem let out a loud yell, releasing as well at seeing his beautiful husband in such utter abandon under him. Panting, shaking with the effort, Atem stood slowly afterwards, undoing the bindings on Yami's ankles, rubbing the feet and legs lovingly to make sure circulation was in them. Crawling up next to Yami, he undid the bindings on his wrists. As Yami lay there, panting, Atem started massaging his arms and wrists as well.

"Did I hurt you, Love?" Atem asked, kissing each wrist.

Smirking, Yami looked at Atem. "Yep, but it hurts so good it's not really pain." Yami said, winking.

Chuckling, Atem pulled him close. As he fell asleep, he heard Yami whisper into his neck. "I love you, my Pharaoh."

 **Prompt: UkeYugixSemeYami15 -Atem/Yami. Lemon(bondage. Bottom Yami. (Master and slave)**


	16. Rainy Saturday-YugiTea-Teen, No Lemon

The rain drizzled down, dampening the youth's spirits. He had been excited to go to KaibaLand with Tea. Since Atem had went back to his life in ancient Egypt, Yugi had been very lonely. Joey and Tristan had went to some weekend retreat forced on them by their parents…something about anger management. Therefore, it was just Tea and he in Domino for the weekend. They had decided to go to KaibaLand, as both were tired of being cooped up inside.

Waking up, throwing the covers off himself, the small teen smiled…until he saw the dastardly rain coming down outside of his window. Frowning, he had pouted, not even getting out of his pajamas, sitting in front of the window, staring accusingly at the rain. His chin in his hand, his amethyst eyes took in the gray skies and liquid despair that rained down. Suddenly, his phone rang. Sighing heavily, he answered it. "Hello?" he said glumly, not even looking to see who was calling him.

"Hey, Yugi! So…since it's raining, we can't go to KaibaLand." Tea's chipper voice piped through the device. "So, what about if I come over with some snacks and we play some games at your house? My parents are painting the living room, so my place is off limits." She explained on her self-invitation to the Kame Game Shop.

Yugi perked up. It was starting to sound like maybe his Saturday could be salvaged after all. "Sure! I've got a bunch of soda left over from the party Gramps had a couple weeks ago, we have bread and lunchmeat for some sandwiches… _I am so sick of rice…_ and we have popcorn and some potato chips. So, just bring over some candy?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure! See you in about thirty minutes." She said, and hung up the phone. Sure enough, in thirty minutes, Tea was coming in, shaking the rain off her raincoat as she handed a plastic bag full of jellybeans, pocky, and various other assorted sweet treats. Smiling, Yugi took the bag while Tea took off her coat and boots, hanging the coat up to dry and sitting the boots neatly by the door. She was in shorts and an old tee-shirt. Hugging Yugi, she looked around. "Where to?" she asked.

"Living room!" He chirped. Going in, he had his PS4 going.

She grinned and sat down. "What are we playing?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking Mario…" about then, there was a loud crack of thunder and then the living room was shrouded in darkness. "Seriously?!" Yugi whined. Walking over to the window, he opened the curtains, letting the gray day in. "I can't believe the electricity went out…it's like Nature is totally against us today!" He complained. "Let me see if I can find a lantern. Gramps went with Arthur for the weekend, so he won't be back until tomorrow. I really don't want to bother him if I can avoid it." Rummaging through the closets, he found an oil lamp and a bottle of oil. Bringing them out, he sat them down on the coffee table. Flopping on the couch, he looked at her. "I know you don't wanna play Duel Monsters…maybe we could play some board games or card games?" he asked hopefully.

Tea grinned. "Sure!"

Yugi smiled and got up, going to their game closet. "Uh, what do you want to play?"

"You choose." She said. Grinning, Yugi brought out a deck of cards.

"Card games are my favorite. Have you played Go Fish before?" he asked. Tea shook her head no. "Okay, well, here's how you play. I'll deal out seven cards to each of us. The rest of the cards go in the "pond", upside down. You lay down any pairs you have. On your turn, you ask for something you need to make a pair. If I have it, I have to give it to you and you lay down your new pair. If not, I say "Go Fish" and you draw one card from the pond. First one to lay down all their cards ends the game, and then the most pairs win. Make sense?" Yugi asked. Tea nodded, looking at her cards. After laying down one pair, Yugi looked at her. "You can go first."

She nodded. She had laid down two pair, so she had three cards left. "Do you have any Kings?" Yugi handed her a king. She lay down his king and her king. Sitting there, she looked at him.

"Uh…you go again. Anytime you make a pair, you go again." Yugi noted.

"Oh! Sorry!" Looking at the two cards in her hand, she gnawed on her lip. "Do you have a two?"

"Go fish." Yugi smiled. Digging through the cards, she finally chose one. Looking at it, she then looked at Yugi. "If it doesn't match any other card in your hand, your turn is over. If it pairs up, you lay that pair down and go again." He supplied. Nodding, she laid down a pair of twos. She now had one card.

"Do you have a seven?" she asked. Yugi shook his head no, motioning to the pond. Digging in, she looked at her new card and then looked up at Yugi.

Yugi looked down. "Do you have a queen?" At her negative response, he drew a card. _Great, I drew a seven._

Tea looked at her hand. "Do you have a 7?" she asked. Frowning, Yugi handed it over. Now she was back down to one card. "Um, do you have a queen?" she asked. Glaring, Yugi handed it over. Tea laid down the other pair. "I win!" she giggled.

"You can't do that…you can't lie about what you have in your hand!" He grumbled.

"I didn't lie…you asked if I had a queen…I didn't. I had THE queen…the queen of hearts." She smiled, getting a dreamy look in her eyes as Yugi rolled his.

"Eternal romantic." He grumbled, but smiled. "Let's play something else."

The light faded and the lantern was turned on as the day waned; Yugi teaching Tea several card games that day…Poker, Old Maid, Crazy Eights, and Rummy. The light shone on the carcasses of the battle of the junk food versus the teens…from the amount of junk food wrappers laying around, it appeared that the teens had won that battle. Finally, as darkness circled them, the light of the lantern fighting away the darkness, Tea looked up at Yugi. "Yugi…can I ask you a question?" she asked quietly.

Giggling, Yugi ate some popcorn. "You just did…but that sounds like something a sensei would say, so yup, ask away." He grinned. Tea looked down, then back up, her face serious. "We all loved him, you know. But I know you loved him most of all."

Yugi frowned, looking down, his happy mood ruined. "Yea, well, he had to go back to Egypt, so it doesn't matter. He didn't belong in this time, and I can't change that." Suddenly, he felt Tea move closer, hugging him. "There wasn't a question in that, though." Yugi murmured, sighing as he hugged her back.

He heard her whisper in his ear. "Since he's gone…would you go out with me? I know I'll always be second place…but second place is better than not placing at all." Eyes opening wide, he pulled his head back, looking into her bright blue eyes, which shone with vulnerability. Smiling softly, he nodded.

"I've always loved you Tea. And yea, I can't deny that I love Atem…so much it hurts sometimes…but, he is not here and I have to move on. And there isn't anyone else I want to spend time with as much as you. So yea, I'd like to date you." Leaning up, he kissed her gently on the lips. Feeling her smile against him, he pulled back and raised a questioning eyebrow up at her.

"Told you…THE queen is the queen of hearts." She gave a goofy smile as Yugi just let out a laugh. Sometimes, rainy Saturdays could be pretty good…

guest from ffn, Trixie - prompt: Tea/Yugi: "Tea tries to play board games and "classic" card games(ex: Go Fish, Poker, etc.) with Yugi on a rainy day inside." (no lemon, comedy(romance? you decide))


	17. Dating for Dummies-YugiAnzu, T, No Lemon

"You look really pretty, Anzu." Yugi complimented, sitting across the table from the brunette. She grinned, sipping the water from the goblet that was presented to her at the beginning of the meal.

"Thanks Yugi, you look really cute, too." Picking up the menu, she hummed as she looked it over. Sighing, Yugi put his chin in his hand. He had asked Anzu out to dinner…a date. He gave her three roses, to symbolize the amount of years he had known her when he picked her up. However, she did not seem to be picking up that this was supposed to be a _date._

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Anzu asked, sitting down the menu and looking curiously at her friend.

"Nothing." He smiled. "Let's figure out what to eat." As they both dived into the menu again, Yugi thought he heard his name. Looking up, he saw Yami sitting at another table with Seto. Winking at Yugi, Yami made kissy faces at Yugi. Blushing, Yugi looked back in the menu furiously. After the waiter came back to take their orders, Anzu ordered a salad, Yugi ordering sushi. After talking about her dancing and Yugi's Duel Monsters escapades while eating, Yugi then paid the bill. Walking out, Yugi looked at Anzu's hand…but then chickened out. Yugi looked up. "Um…Anzu?"

Looking at her shorter friend, Anzu smiled. "What is it, Yugi?"

"W…was dinner good?" he asked.

"Oh, yea, it was. Thank you very much. I've always wanted to go there." She pulled Yugi into a hug. As he grinned, his eyes landed on Yami, who was walking out, holding Seto's hand. Keeping Yugi's gaze, Yami pulled Seto's hand up, kissing it gently on the knuckles. As the billionaire looked at his boyfriend, Yami gave a nod to Anzu. Blushing again, Yugi shook his head no.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Anzu asked, stopping, oblivious to Yami and Seto.

"Huh, oh…yea. So…let's um…let's…" his eyes strayed to Yami, who was motioning a person walking with his fingers and then pointing his fingers at his eyes and then the sky. "Oh, yea! Let's take a walk and then look at the stars? It is a really nice night. " Yugi offered.

Anzu shrugged. "Sure." Walking next to Yugi, they fell into a comfortable silence. Yugi was becoming a bit more despondent though. Anzu wasn't noticing any of his hints. Sighing, they walked to a small hill overlooking the city. The lights twinkled, far below them. Sitting down, Yugi looked out glumly on the town.

"Yugi, you seem down. What's wrong? Can I do anything to help?" Anzu smoothed her skirt and sat down next to him.

Looking over, Yugi smiled wistfully. "Nope, I don't think so. I'm just…having problems and don't know how to fix them.

Anzu smiled and waggled her eyebrows. "Oooo, what kind of problems…girl problems?" she asked.

Yugi sighed unhappily again. "Yea, you could say that."

Anzu's face got an unreadable look, but then she leaned closer to Yugi. "You can tell me who it is. Maybe I have…pointers." Her voice was slightly strained on the word 'pointers'.

Yugi just looked down, giving a self-deprecating laugh. "Naw, that's okay. You don't have any pointers for this girl." Studying his fingers, he tried not to just crawl in the ground and be buried alive. Lil' Yugi…everybody's friend, nobody's boyfriend. Propping his chin on his knees, he just looked out over the city.

"Who is she?" Anzu asked, her voice a bit more strained.

"Look, just don't worry about it, Anzu." Yugi said tiredly, noticing that his favorite candy shop glowed purple from this far up…probably from all the purple lights and decorations that were in that store. Of course, it was called Purple Pizzazz, so…

Yugi was pulled out of his reverie when Anzu was suddenly kneeling in front of him. Taking his hands in hers, she looked at him sternly. "Yugi, tell me who this girl is. I want you happy, so I want to try to help you figure out how to get her."

"Anzu, you are a loyal friend to the geek squad, but you are dense." Seto said as Yami and he stopped their progress of walking over to a farther spot. "He is obviously speaking about you. Otherwise, why would he ask you out on a date, take you to a nice restaurant, and then sit, watching the stars? That's a standard date from Dating for Dummies." Seto sniffed indignantly.

"Um, you are doing the same thing." Yami pointed out, glaring lightly.

"Shut up, Starfish." Seto said, dragging Yami off farther away.

Anzu turned slowly, her eyes huge. "Y…Yugi…is what he is saying true?" Turning, she looked at the petite starfish, who slid his eyes away.

"Don't worry about it, Anzu." He mumbled; face burning red as he was thoroughly embarrassed by Seto.

"Yugi…" Anzu's voice was soft, her hand turning Yugi to face her. Looking at him, she gave a soft smile. Leaning over, she kissed his lips softly. Staring at her, he was in shock. Pulling back, she gave a shaky grin. "I…I was getting jealous thinking you liked someone else, when I like you…"

"Y…you like me?" Yugi grinned, looking at Anzu as she shook her head, affirming Yugi's deduction. Leaning over, she kissed him again, a sweet, innocent kiss. Slipping the small paperback in his pocket, he thanked Ra that he had found that paperback. As he pulled his jacket over it, the cover and its title, "Dating for Dummies." vanished from sight.

 _angiembabe chapter 1 . Sep 21_

 _Peachshipping. Yugi x Anzu. Yugi tries to take Anzu on a date, for a romantic meal. But he hasn't made it that clear it's a proper date and Anzu just thinks their hanging out like they usually do. Yami Yugi is also in the background trying to stir things by teasing Yugi. But in the end, she does realise and they kiss._


	18. Whatever is Required-AtemYami-M, Lemon

Humming quietly, Yami slid his sore body into the tub full of scented oils. The cuts and scratches on his body were the latest evidence of his battles. Closing his eyes, he willed his muscles to relax. Of course, it was just like him to get into a fight on the night before the Pharaoh's wedding to Princess Anzu. Rubbing his head with his hand, his eyes still closed, Yami shook his head. He had to get over this… _thing…_ he had for the Pharaoh.

Sighing, he flopped his head back. It was not a thing…it was love. Yami loved Atem…he had for years…it was why he trained so hard and tried out for the Pharaoh's guards. He knew no one could protect Atem as he could. What he did not plan for was how much time he would have to spend with Atem and how much it would start to hurt after a while of always being around Atem and never being able to be with him. Suddenly, Yami's eyes flew open just as the bathing area door was slammed open. Sitting up, he saw a _very_ pissed off Pharaoh walking in. Standing, Yami scrambled out of the shower and knelt. "My Pharaoh." He said.

"Yami, get up." Atem hissed, his lavender eyes noting the cuts and bruises on the pale man who was his head guard. Standing, Yami grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"How can I help you my Pharaoh?" Yami asked, keeping his eyes averted.

"Why in Ra's name did you fight with Anzu's head guard?" Atem asked, aggravated.

Yami's jaw set in anger as he remembered the comment that oaf, Honda, had said. He had insulted the Pharaoh, intimating that Atem wouldn't satisfy Anzu. Yami had to defend Atem's honor…and he did so with his fists. Honda had pulled out knives. Yami won. Only with his fists. "It doesn't matter, my Pharaoh. I have displeased you. I apologize." He started to kneel again, when Atem grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Yami…what is going on? Why have you become so violent…so …distant… of late? I miss my friend." Atem said softly. He and Yami had played together and been inseparable from birth until Yami turned sixteen and started training to be in the guards. After that, Yami had been a bit more aloof. It pained Atem greatly.

Yami just stared at the ground. "My Pharaoh, I am your guard, you shouldn't be seen with me. It is below your station. And you should be getting rest for tomorrow's festivities." Yami said, his voice breaking on the word festivities.

Atem frowned. He knew Yami was keeping something from him, but he didn't know what. Seeing all the cuts, Atem's mouth set in a firm line. "Strip and get in the shower. I am going to have to clean you and all these cuts." Atem started stripping as well so as not to get his garments wet.

"My Pharaoh, that is bene…" Yami started, but was interrupted by the Pharaoh.

"Yami, cut the shit. We have seen each other naked several times in our life. Our healer is tending Honda, so there is no one else who can clean you up, and some of these look deep and need treated. In the shower. Now." Atem ordered. Meekly, Yami nodded his head, slipping off the towel and heading into the shower without looking at Atem.

Stepping in the shower, Yami faced forward and turned on the water. Luckily, the water had been stored all day, so there was still heat in the stored water from the warm Egyptian rays. As the water began to run over Yami's body, he felt Atem's soapy hands touch him. Closing his eyes, Yami started willing himself to not think of who it was touching him, nor how often Yami had thought of Atem doing just this such thing. Yami prayed this torture end quickly.

Atem's hands were gentle, rubbing over the cuts and scrapes, cleaning them thoroughly. The hands were then on his legs, working on a couple deep cuts there. Finally, that deep baritone commanded, "Turn around, Yami." Turning around, Yami noticed that Atem was kneeling still, not having had time to get up. Embarrassingly, Yami's cock started thickening with the close proximity of Atem, who stood up about then.

Yami was blushing furiously as the water spilled over him. Atem just stared at Yami. "Uh, 'Tem..you oka…" Yami never got to finish the question as Atem leaned over, kissing Yami as he pushed Yami to the wall, his erection sliding over Yami's. Atem grabbed Yami's hands, pinning them over his head as Atem attacked the warm, moist opening on his head guard. "Oh, Ra…'Tem…what're you doing?" Yami panted when Atem finally pulled back for air.

"Yami, I. Love you. Completely." Atem stated as Yami's mouth fell open. Pulling Yami into another kiss, Atem released Yami's hands and felt Yami's hands running over him, down to his ass, kneading the soft flesh there. Moaning at the touch, Atem shivered, leaning into Yami, cocks sliding in the water raining down.

"I've been in love with you for years." Yami admitted quietly. Grabbing Atem, Yami pushed him against the wall, kissing him deeply. Atem moaned, the sound vibrating through Yami's body, making his dick pulse with the sensations. Running caramel fingers through the tricolored hair, Atem arched his neck towards Yami as the guard kissed down Atem's neck.

"Oh, Ra, Yami…you feel so goooooood." Atem whispered ending in a moan as Yami sucked on the delicate flesh, leaving a mark. Running his hands down Yami's back, the Pharaoh hissed in surprise when Yami kissed down to his chest and flicked a nipple. "Yaami!" Atem cried out in shock at the pleasure. Looking down at Yami, he saw the guard going to his knees. "Ya…" he couldn't think any farther as Yami took the Pharaoh's cock in his mouth. Atem's eyes closed as he grunted at the ministrations of Yami's tongue. Bobbing up and down on the Pharaoh's shaft, Yami swirled his tongue around the head and base, making Atem almost babble incoherently as he arched his back farther.

Snapping his lips off with a loud _pop_ , Yami stood, taking Atem's lips in another kiss. Atem's dark, lust filled eyes stared at Yami. "I have to make you mine…now." Atem said as Yami's cock twitched at the command.

"Whatever my Pharaoh requires of me, I will do." Yami said, repeating the oath to the guards as he stared at the man he was in love with and would gladly lay his life down for.

"I require it of you." Reaching past Yami, Atem turned off the water and lay on the floor, cock standing hard at attention. Yami's breathing picked up, but he straddled Atem and tried to work the Pharaoh's cock into his small virgin hole. The lubrication from Atem's weeping cock helped, but it took a bit of adjusting and patience to get Yami's ass to accept Atem. When Atem was in to the hilt, he let out hissing breaths at how good it felt. Looking up at Yami, he ran a hand over Yami's cheek. "Are you okay?"

Yami nodded, biting his lip. He felt…full. There was some pain, but it was mostly just… _odd_. Suddenly, Atem started moving. Yami hissed in pain and Atem immediately stopped. "K…keep moving, 'Tem..I just gotta get used to it." He whispered. As Atem moved slowly, he continued to watch his lover's face…and could see that the pain moved to pleasure. Suddenly, Yami was gasping as Atem hit that bundle of nerves. Yami started moving as well up and down on Atem's shaft. Atem slammed his head back at the exquisite feeling of Yami on him. Whimpering, he held Yami's hips, moving him up and down.

"Oh, 'Tem…fuck…er…ggnea…" Yami could not form words as Atem had taken a hand off Yami's hip and was stroking him in time to the thrusts. Yami's eyes literally rolled back in his head. "Ra, 'Tem…I…I'm…oh fuck…feel so good…damn…harder…oh y..oh y..oh yea…fuuuuck!" Yami called, releasing ropes of cum on Atem's hand, stomach and chest as his body shook at the orgasm he had. Atem kept pumping, but not for much longer as he emptied inside of Yami as well, Yami's ass clamping down on Atem's thick rod.

After finishing, Atem smoothed Yami's wet hair. "I think we both need a shower now." Atem stated as Yami nodded, unmounting from him and laying down next to him, nuzzling into him.

"Marry me, not her." Yami begged after five minutes of comfortable silence, looking up at Atem. "I'll love you best."

Atem leaned over, kissing Yami. "Whatever my Love requires of me, I will do." Atem vowed, pulling Yami in for another kiss, this one full of love and tenderness and longing.

Pharaohs Girl18 chapter 15 . Sep 22

Aww I love the Monarchshipping, could you do another one for me with these two, set in Egypt & they have sex in the shower (Romance) Lemon of course


	19. Egyptian Spice, AtemYugi, Mature, Lemon

Atem looked up at the knock on the door. "Enter."

Yugi walked in, in white silks. The golden earrings in his ears glinted off the torches as the golden bands on his upper arms almost glowed in the firelight. Large amethyst eyes looked at the ruler of Egypt. "My Pharaoh, I was told you were looking for me?"

Lavender eyes stared at the petite starfish. "Hello, my Love. I did send for you." Motioning his concubine over, Atem smiled watching Yugi sashay towards him. Yugi came up, sitting on Atem's lap. As Atem ran his fingers through his lover's hair, he kissed the petite nose. "I was wondering, though, if you were ready for some more play?" Amethyst eyes looked up in anticipation at the Pharaoh. As a light smirk lit up the pale face, Yugi nodded. Nodding, Atem stood, sliding Yugi off his lap. "I was thinking of adding some Egyptian Spice tonight…is that alright?" Lavender studied the face that nodded back at him. Nodding in return, Atem asked, "Remember, when asked, Amen-Ra is to continue, and Kuk is to stop. Understood?"

Nodding as he shivered in excitement, Yugi stood and murmured, "Yes, seme Atem". They had just started getting into bondage, and had only tried it twice before. The first time was simply tying Yugi up as Atem pleasured him; the second time was a bit of suspension as well as tying Yugi up. Walking up to Yugi, Atem lifted his face with a finger.

"Did I tell you to speak?" Atem asked, assuming the role. Shaking his head no, Yugi felt himself already start to stiffen. He did not know why being a uke was so erogenous, but it was. As Atem eyed the younger male appreciatively, he barked out the order of "Strip!"

Nodding submissively, Yugi slid off his clothes and shoes. As he started to remove his jewelry, Atem grabbed his arm. "No. Not the jewelry. I plan on fucking you with all of those golden adornments on." He ordered. Nodding shakily, Yugi slipped his hands to the sides. As Atem grabbed some silken rope, he bound each of Yugi's hands to the corresponding bedpost, tight, but not cutting into that beautiful, pale skin. Kissing each wrist after tying them, Atem stretched Yugi out on the bed. Spreading Yugi's legs apart, the Pharaoh then tied Yugi's ankles to each bedpost.

As Yugi lay spread and vulnerable, he felt his cock tighten more at the sinful feeling of being so wanton. Atem grabbed something just out of Yugi's eyesight and then held up the crimson silk blindfold. "Here we go…" the baritone voice said as Yugi was plunged into soft darkness, his cock twitching more. As the blindfold was put into place, Atem's voice wafted on the silence. "Where are you?"

Yugi knew that was Atem checking on Yugi. "With Amen-Ra." He said. Hearing the dark chuckle, Yugi felt safe with his lover, knowing they had safeguards in place. Suddenly, he felt leather dance across his chest. As he shivered at the feel, he felt the leather pop him lightly on the chest. "Oh!" Yugi exclaimed, his dick hardening even more. As he felt the leather strips hit his hips and then gently cross his dick, he felt _that_ tingle start.

Atem stared down at his lover, bound, blindfolded, helpless. His cock was hard and leaking at seeing how vulnerable Yugi looked, and yet so undeniably sexy at the same time. Laying down the whip that had the words "Egyptian Spice" engraved into the handle, Atem pulled out two small silver objects connected by a chain. Raising an eyebrow, he smirked. Depriving Yugi of his sight should make everything else more…sensual. Slipping the clamp on Yugi's left nipple, a whimper came out of the petite boy's mouth. "Did I tell you to make a sound?" Atem asked.

"N…no…" Yugi whimpered, as Atem grabbed Egyptian Spice and then popped the whip across Yugi's bare dick. Seeing Yugi bite his lip, Atem smirked. Laying the whip back down and going back to his ministrations, Atem clamped the other nipple with the abandoned clamp. As the pink buds started to swell just slightly, Atem leaned over, licking the left, then the right. He felt Yugi's hard shaft rub against his clothed crotch as Yugi arched up towards Atem.

"Nah, ah, ah…my impatient one…" Atem murmured, pulling back. As he looked down at his prize, he saw Yugi leaking, his hard shaft red and sticking straight up in the air. Leaning down, the rule of Egypt gave a lazy lick around the plump head of Yugi's shaft. As Yugi arched his hips up more, Atem slid his mouth farther down until his nose was resting in the blonde curls. As he started bobbing his head up and down over the plump, excited cock, Yugi started jerking his hips faster and faster. Leaning back, Atem licked his lips and smiled looking at Yugi.

The petite male was flushed, his nipples swelling more at being clamped, a slight bit of drool coming from those perfect pink lips. His dick was hard and standing up as Yugi strained at the bindings, pushing himself closer to Atem. "What do you want, slave?" Atem whispered gruffly.

"M…make me yours, Pharaoh." Yugi whined pitifully.

"You'll have to convince me with something besides sweet words…" Atem warned, stripping quickly and lining himself up at Yugi's entrance, his own cock aching with need at the torturous sight in front of him, just waiting to be plundered. "You need to tell me, _in detail_ , what you want me to do…" Nudging his dick at Yugi's pink hole, Atem waited.

"I want you to enter me…fill me with you." Yugi whined, arching and pushing towards Atem, who always stayed just out of reach.

Atem got a feral gleam in his eye. "You know what…I'm going to fuck you…fuck you hard, fuck you fast. I am going to shove my dick so far up in you that you choke on it. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk straight for a week."

Twitching himself at the eroticism of those words coming out of his royal mouth, Atem started to slide in as Yugi hissed. Stopping in concern, as he had no desire to hurt Yugi, the next words shocked him. "Damnit, Atem…shove your fucking cock in me! I don't care about the pain…that makes it better!" Gripping Yugi's hips, Atem could only comply, shoving in to the hilt and then pushing back and forth, rutting erratically. Grabbing Yugi's dick, he started pumping in time to his thrusting, Yugi moaning wantonly under Atem as Atem pounded his ass, until both Egyptians came, white ropes spewing from their dicks. Leaning down as he pulled out, Atem took Yugi's blindfold off. Kissing him gently, he started working on undoing the bindings. As Yugi lay there, panting, he looked up at Atem. "Next time…I tie you up." He whispered. Lavender eyes sparkled with excitement at that promise.

thor94: Hope you plan some bondage kink (maybe an heavy one) but with ukeYugi next time.


	20. Joey's Reward-MaiJoey, Teen, No Lemon

"And take dat, ya bum!" Joey yelled as the man ran into the night. Looking back, the dirty blonde haired man knelt down next to Mai. Moving her blonde hair from her face, he saw a few tear tracks. "Ya okay? Dat bum hurt ya?" He asked softly.

Sniffling, Mai tried to gain her composure. "Naw…'course not. Nobody can hurt me. But, since you did help to run that guy off, I'll reward you. You can pick me up at seven tonight. I like Italian." Mai winked, picking up her purse as she straightened up and walking out of the alley.

"What ya mean I can pick ya up at seven t'night?" Joey called after her confused.

Mai stopped, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulders. Looking back over her shoulder, she smirked. "I'm allowing you the honor of taking me on a date. That is your reward. And don't be late!" She admonished as she disappeared around the corner.

"Ah, shit…I don' know how to take a girl on a real date!" Joey worried aloud, already pulling out his phone to figure out what to do.

()()()

At seven on the dot, there was a knock on Mai's door. Smoothing down her violet skirt, she opened the door. Smiling, she took in Joey's appearance. He had on a clean, suspiciously new looking, shirt, nice jeans, and newer looking tennis shoes. His hair was combed and not as messy as usual. "Uh, hi. I'm here. Seven, like ya said." Joey held out a bouquet of flowers. Noticing the gas station sticker on it, Mai decided not to say anything, as she thought it was sweet he tried.

"Wow, I'm surprised you showed up on time." She winked. Grabbing her purse after putting the flowers in water, she walked out, locking the door behind her. Her high heels were also of a violet color, her top having a mix of purples, reds, and blues…of course, showing off her ample bust. "So, where are we going?" She asked as she walked out to his motorcycle. As he handed her a helmet, he grinned.

"It's a suhprise! And yea, I know ya fixed ya hair, but put the helmet on. If something happens, I don't want ya complainin' that I got blood in ya hair." He winked. Chuckling, Mai complied. As she got on the bike, she wrapped her arms around him and off into the night they sped.

They drove for about ten minutes, pulling up finally at a small little place Mai had never heard of. The sign was in elegant old world script and said "Antonio's" above the door. Slipping off the bike, she could smell the aroma of pasta. "Mmmm…it smells amazing." Mai complimented. Joey beamed at the compliment.

"Tony is an ole' frienda mine…and he makes da best Italian in da world!" Joey boasted, opening the door and allowing her in the restaurant first. As she waited for the waiter to seat them, she could see that this was very "old world" decorated, with red and white checked tablecloths, chianti bottles hanging with candles in them, and mouthwatering smells coming from the kitchen. There were several couples dining at some of the tables, and all seemed to be having a good time.

"Ah…Joey…dis is da girl you a be tellin' me about?" A portly man with the stereotypical handle bar mustache and kind, dark eyes stepped out. He had a heavy Italian accent.

"Yea, Tony, dis is Mai. Ain' she great? She let me take her out after I knocked a guy on his ass for tryin' to steal from her!" Joey said proudly. Tony laughed, giving Joey a noogie.

"Ahh, dat's a you…always da fighter. I tell you…you should be a boxer!" Laughing, he escorted them to a corner table with a candle on it. Laying out the menus, goblets of water were provided, as was a bottle of oil, a loaf of bread, and some parmesan cheese that the server ground, allowing the slivers to fall in the oil. Mai looked at it, then at Joey.

"What? Ya rip a piece off da bread, pinch it, get some oil and cheese, and voila!" He showed her, sticking the concoction in his mouth.

"Ooookay…" Mai said, trying it. She had never been to an authentic Italian restaurant…just those that tried to make themselves look authentic but were really chain franchises. As she tried it, the combination exploded on her tongue. Closing her eyes, she moaned. "This is really good!" She complimented. Joey grinned and ate some more.

After the server came back and they ordered, they demolished the bread and chatted about Duel Monsters, how Kaiba is a dick, how Yugi is unbelievably lucky, and how Yugi just gets soooo into the game he almost seems like another person. Soon enough, the main dish was brought out. Joey got the classic spaghetti and meatballs, while Mai opted for salmon with fresh tomato sauce. As both dug into their meals, Mai looked Joey over. He had really out done himself. The flowers were sweet, and he had actually listened when she said she liked Italian. How he found this place when she had not was beyond her understanding. As they ate, she realized, she liked him more than she thought she did. In addition, it wasn't just because he helped save her in those Duel Tournaments. He was a genuinely nice guy.

After dinner, Joey grinned. "Hope ya saved room for dessert!" A piece of tiramisu was set in front of her. Looking up, her mouth opened in shock.

"How did you know that was my favorite dessert?" she asked, picking up her fork.

"A lil' birdie may have tole me…" Joey winked. As Mai scrunched her eyebrows together trying to figure out who, she took a bite of the dessert. It was the most exquisitely sinful thing she had ever tried to eat. Finishing it, she sighed. "Didja like it?" Joey asked, a bit of fear tinged to his eyes.

"I loved it." Mai confirmed. Smiling, Joey motioned to the waiter and got the check. Laying out some bills for a tip, he offered her his arm and led her to the front, paying at the register they passed on the way in.

"Well, was dis okay?" Joey asked when they were back outside as he handed her the helmet.

"Well…" Mai said, looking as if she was deep in thought. "Yea, I guess so." She winked at him. Grinning, he helped her on the bike and sped back to the apartment. Helping her off the bike, he secured the extra helmet. Walking her to her door, he leaned on the frame, his honey eyes gauging her.

"Was it good enough ta get another, or I gotta wait for someone else ta mug ya so I can save ya again?" Joey asked, a smirk on his mouth.

Mai frowned playfully and hit him gently. "Ooo, you...don't you start!" Grinning, she leaned up and kissed him gently on his lips before opening the door. "You can have another…after you save me from a mugger again." Shutting the door, she couldn't quit laughing at the look on Joey's face. As Joey walked dejectedly back out to the bike, his phone vibrated. Looking at it, he grinned.

 _You can pick me up at 8 on Friday. Mexican sounds good._

trixie: mai/joey: after saving Mai from being mugged, she decides to reward him by "allowing" him to take her on a date (no lemon, comedy, romance)


	21. IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT PROMPTS

If someone puts a request in my Naruto book that is for Yu-Gi-Oh, I will still do the story, but just post it in my YGO Prompt book. Same if someone puts a Naruto prompt in my YGO book. So, if you don't see your story done, please check the book of the anime/manga it's intended for.

Thanks!

cap


	22. I Just Called-AtemYugi, Mature, Lemon

"So, how are you?" Yugi asked his boyfriend over Skype.

"Just got done with another meeting. I can't wait until these are done and I can get back home to you." Atem's lavender eyes shone with love for his boyfriend of two years.

"I know…but just think, when you get back, I get to do all kinds of stuff to you to make sure that you know how much you were missed." Yugi smirked, winking.

"Yes, but that is forever away it seems…" Atem growled.

"Well…I'm home alone. Where are you?" Yugi asked, mischief glinting in his eyes.

"I just got back to the hotel room. I'm waiting on room service to bring me dinner. Didn't want to go out tonight." Atem replied, adjusting the camera so he could sit on the bed and be more comfortable. After sitting in hard chairs in a meeting room all day, he was ready to get comfortable. He didn't fail to notice the glint in Yugi's eyes.

"Oh, I'm lying on the bed…" Yugi said, biting his lip as he pulled off his shirt.

"Wish I was there with you." Atem murmured, running his hand over the screen where Yugi's face and chest was. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Be right back, Aibou." Getting up, he went and got the room service, tipping the server. Sitting down with the food, he picked up the sushi with his chopsticks, starting to eat. As the men talked while Atem ate, Yugi kept fidgeting. Finally, "Yugi, what's wrong? Why are you so fidgety tonight?"

"Well, I wish you were here with me too…" Yugi whispered. "If you were, then you could be doing to me what I have to do to myself right now, which is making me fidget…" Yugi moaned slightly.

Atem's breathing picked up. He knew those sounds. "W…what are you doing?" Atem asked, straining to see on the video screen as he sat the tray to the side.

"Well…" Yugi said, crawling up on the bed, wiggling his ass a bit… "I was thinking of you." Yugi picked up a purple dildo. Looking at the computer over his shoulder, he looked at the plastic phallus. "Not as big as you…but it'll have to do til you get home." Sliding the fake cock in his mouth and deep throating it, he looked back at his boyfriend

Atem hissed at the sight in front of him. "Wha…what are you doing?"

"Missing you." He whispered, sliding the cock in his mouth again, putting a generous amount of saliva on it, and sliding it up and down on the crack of his ass.

Atem felt himself stiffening in his pants. "Yugi…" he warned, unconsciously unbuttoning his pants, slipping his hand in his pants and palming his shaft.

"What, 'Temmie?" Yugi whispered, moaning slightly as he started to insert the shaft inside of his tight hole. "Ohhh, 'Temmie…right there…it feels so good." He whispered, closing his eyes and biting his lip.

"Right there, Aibou? Do you want me to push it in deeper?" Atem asked, joining in the long distance play as he stroked himself.

"Oooh, yea, 'Temmie…right there." Yugi moaned as he impaled himself to the fullest on the purple phallus. "Mmm, fuck me…fuck me hard Atem…" Yugi moaned, licking his lip as his head sagged, moving the plastic cock in and out at an increasing pace as his hips thrust back and forth.

"Oh, fuck yea, Yugi…I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight." Atem groaned, having slid his pants down, his cock in his hand as he stroked it vigorously.

Suddenly, Yugi pulled the dildo out. Whimpering, he looked back at Atem with big, hooded eyes heavy with lust. "Why did you stop?" Yugi rasped out.

"You know what I want you to do…" Atem said, stopping stroking himself as well, knowing where this was going.

"But…" Yugi played along, big amethyst eyes looking at his lover in the computer screen.

"No buts," Atem demanded. Meekly, Yugi got up as he nodded his shaft achingly hard as he rummaged through a drawer. Coming out with a feather, he lay back down on his back. He ran the feather down his cock, straining as Atem was panting, staring at the screen, a bead of sweat on his brow. Arching his back, he moaned his lover's name as Atem gripped his shaft tightly, grunting and thrusting his hips.

"'Temmie…please…" Yugi's amethyst eyes darted to the dildo again.

"I'm going to shove myself into you so hard." Atem grunted. Grabbing the dildo, Yugi got back on his knees, propping himself up with pillows, his ass facing the screen again. Pouring some lube on the dildo, he massaged it as Atem massaged his own shaft, pretending it was Yugi.

"Please, Atem…please…" Yugi begged, sliding the toy to his ass. As Atem grabbed a tube of lube and slathered it on his hand, lathering up his cock, he nodded at Yugi.

As Yugi slammed the toy in his ass, Atem slammed his cock in his hand, eyes glued to the screen, pumping himself harshly "Damn, Yugi…you're so tight. OH, fuck…I feel like you are swallowing me in that tight ass of yours." As Yugi slammed himself as well in time to Atem's thrusts, both men called out as they came within a couple thrusts of each other, Yugi releasing on the bed as Atem released into his hand. Panting hard, Yugi looked at the computer as Atem looked back.

"You were a naughty Aibou and distracted me."

Yugi shrugged, grinning innocently. As he lay on his back, staring at Atem, he let out a shaky breath. "I love you. When will you be home? That was good, but not as good as in real life." Yugi asked.

"I love you, too. I'll be home tomorrow, Aibou." Atem responded. "I just called to tell you that."

big reputation: I'm late to the party but can I request a lemon too? Yugi play with his hole (fingers/toy) when hes video calling with Atem pls.


	23. Crazy Love-AtemYugi, Teen, No Lemon

Sitting down, Yugi pulled out his Duel Masters deck. This was the biggest competition to date, a three-day competition, and the prize winnings would help to fund the orphanage that Atem and Yugi wanted to start. As he studied his deck, arranging the monsters appropriately, the petite young man felt a kiss on his temple. Smiling, he looked up at the lavender eyes of his boyfriend. "Hey, 'Temmie."

"Hey, sweetheart. Ready for the competition?" Atem smoothed his boyfriend's hair, kissing Yugi's lips after his boyfriend presented his face to Atem.

"Just about." Yugi admitted. Finishing organizing his deck, he slipped on his jacket, grabbing his deck and slipping on his Duel Disk. As Atem grabbed his hand, leading the petite starfish out into the stadium, cheers erupted for the King of Games.

()()()

"Oh my gosh, you were just amazing!" The black haired male said, his blue eyes shining in excitement at the end of the first day. Yugi chuckled as he signed the hat the male had thrust at Yugi.

"Thanks." Yugi grinned. "I just believe in the heart of the cards."

"You were great!" The redheaded girl who was next in line said, just as excited. As Yugi talked to each person in line he smiled, happy to be talking to all of the excited and happy people. Finally, the last person was there. His red hair was pulled back in a ponytail, his sea foam green eyes striking in his pale skin.

"You are amazing." His voice was melodic.

"Thank you, but I can only do as well as my cards allow. I couldn't be here without the support of my loved ones." Yugi said, smiling as he signed the card. As the green eyes captured the amethyst, the red head smiled.

"Having the right people behind you is important." The redhead said. "My name is Jahleel. Could you sign that "To Jahleel, Love Yugi?" he asked, voice soft and lilting as he handed a shirt to Yugi.

"Sure." Yugi said, smiling. As he wrote on the shirt, he felt Jahleel move closer.

"I've followed you your whole career. You are just so talented." Jahleel gushed, touching Yugi's elbow. Yugi felt the eyes on him. Looking up, he smiled, albeit a bit more tentatively.

"Thank you." Seeing Atem over Jahleel's shoulder, Yugi smiled at him as Atem came up. "Hi…" Yugi said, leaning up to accept the kiss Atem put on his lips, interrupting his greeting. Feeling Atem's arm wrap around his waist and squeeze, Yugi gasped as Atem's tongue dove into Yugi's mouth. As Atem's demanding mouth devoured Yugi's in a hot, possessive kiss, Yugi lost his breath. Pulling back, his head spinning, he looked up at Atem. "'Temmie." He finished.

"Yugi." Kissing the pert nose, he looked over at the redhead. "Who's this?" His lavender eyes squinted slightly at the man.

"This is Jahleel. He's a fan." Yugi smiled, wrapping his arm around Atem's waist. Nodding at Jahleel, Atem led Yugi off, green eyes squinting in fury at the retreating backs.

()()()

The second day was just as grueling as the first. There was a dinner that night. Atem and Yugi walked in, both in dress pants, Atem in a dark blue silk dress shirt, Yugi in a cream silk dress shirt. As the men walked in, looking around, Yugi led Atem to a table. Sitting down next to Yugi, he draped an arm over the petite shoulders. Suddenly, the redhead sat down next to Yugi. "You did really well again today." Jahleel gushed.

Yugi felt Atem stiffen and huff just a bit. "Thanks." Yugi smiled, turning to Atem. "I'm going to get some whiskey. Do you want something?" Yugi hoped to escape the fan, leaving him with Atem. That or Atem would take the hint and leave with Yugi.

Atem smiled. "I'm fine with water. Thanks." Yugi nodded, got up and headed for the bar. As Seto sat down next to Atem and started talking to him, Atem didn't notice Jahleel getting up and going after Yugi.

As Yugi waited for his whiskey at a corner of the bar, Jahleel came up. "I like whiskey too." He said.

Yugi chuckled nervously. "That's good." Grabbing the whiskey, he nodded and turned to head back.

"Your boyfriend is talking to Kaiba. Why don't we go somewhere to talk a bit more…privately?" Jahleel asked. "I know a lot about you, but I'd like to know more." Leaning over, nose to nose, the sea foam eyes took in the amethyst. "Especially more about how you sound in bed."

"Uh…thanks, but no thanks." Yugi said nervously, looking to find a way out. Jahleel had cornered him at a corner of the bar by the wall, and people were busy and not paying attention to him.

"Aw, come on…I can treat you better than that Atem guy. He does not know you as I do. I felt the connection yesterday when we talked. I know you did too." Jahleel said, the hot breath on his face, the crazed eyes taking in Yugi's face.

"S…sorry, I'm not interested. I love Atem. I'm flattered you like me that way, but I just don't know you." Yugi said.

"Well then…get to know me." Jahleel said his voice dropping and laced with venom as he put a hand on each side of Yugi's head, blocking him in.

"N…no, thank you." Yugi said.

"Oh, what…do I have to just take you like that Atem guy does?" The crazed fan said, referencing the possessive, jealous kiss from Atem from the day before.

"N…" Yugi never got to finish as Jahleel pushed lips on Yugi's. As his eyes widened, Yugi dropped the whiskey, pushing against Jahleel's chest. Breaking the kiss, Yugi's fear spiked. Suddenly, he heard that familiar baritone.

"Aibou? I changed my mind…I think I'd like a beer." Stepping up, Jahleel dropped his arms and turned to face Atem. Raising an eyebrow, Atem stared at Jahleel, who clenched his fists but stalked away. Atem then looked at Yugi. Pushing the jealousy down at seeing Yugi's upset face, he pulled Yugi into a hug. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Hugging Atem tightly, Yugi whimpered, shaking his head no. "H…he really scared me." Yugi admitted. "He kept saying that he wanted to get to know me in bed and that he was better than you were." Yugi sniffed as Atem puffed up his chest indignantly.

Pulling Yugi's chin up, Atem kissed his nose, then his forehead. "We need to tell the authorities." Atem whispered, taking Yugi out of the room and back to their room.

"N…no. I don't want to make a scene." Yugi whispered. Atem smoothed down Yugi's hair, pulling him into a hug, holding him tightly.

"He tries anything else, he won't like the result." Atem warned as he deferred to Yugi's wishes, eyes narrowing dangerously. Both men quietly changed for bed. Getting into the hotel bed, Atem pulled Yugi to him. Cradling the younger man in his arms, Atem held his boyfriend until the petite man fell into a troubled sleep.

()()()

The last day of the competition was fierce, but Yugi pulled out the win at the end. As he was awarded the trophy and the prize money, Yugi smiled from the dais, catching Atem's eye. Atem was proud of his boyfriend. Going up to the dais, Atem saw the disaster waiting to happen before Yugi did. Yugi smiled at Atem, who walked past him. As Yugi looked with confused and troubled eyes after Atem, he saw Atem punch Jahleel, who had climbed on the dais, knocking the redhead out cold. As security carted off the unconscious crazed fanboy, Atem looked at Yugi as he walked back up. "He may be crazy, but the only one who has crazy love for you is me." Kissing Yugi deeply, he pulled the ring out of his pocket, slipping it on Yugi's finger. Looking at Yugi, he kissed his nose. "And I hope you have crazy love for me, and will agree to marry me." As Yugi shook his head yes, Atem kissed him again, the crowd cheering.

big reputation: Also, can I add another prompt if you don't mind? Yugi has to deal with a crazy fanboy and Atem is there to help/comfort him (and ofc as Yugi's boyfriend he's a bit jealous).


	24. Ghost, YamiYugi, Mature, Lemon

Opening the door quietly, Yami came in; slipping off his shoes, he tiptoed up to check on his lover. The petite amethyst male was asleep in only boxers in their king-sized bed. Smiling at the scene, the crimson-eyed male went to the bathroom. Turning on the warm spray, he slipped out of his clothes, putting them in the washing machine and starting it. Stepping into the warm water, he washed the evidence of his murder away, the crimson blood swirling down the drain.

The man he killed was a bad man. That man liked to touch little kids in bad ways. The police couldn't get a case against him, as the kids were too scared to talk. Once Yami saw that the justice system was not going to take care of the problem, he decided that he would have to. He had watched the man for a few weeks to get his pattern down. Once he knew that he would kill the man tonight, Yami told Yugi he had to work late. It wasn't a lie…what Yami was doing _was_ work. Yami was protecting society, and more so, protecting Yugi.

Yami had waited until the bad man was alone, and then he killed him. After entering the man's house, Yami had seen some of the "toys" the man had…it seemed like the man liked to use whips and chains, too. _No wonder no one would talk…_ Yami had to admit he did like the killing…he liked to watch the fear in their eyes. He liked to watch the life leave their body. However, that was because they were bad people. Yami was making the world better. He never killed a good person. He only killed bad people. He was proud of his work, he always was very neat. But, because he took pride in his work, he did not want someone else to take credit for his work, so he left a calling card each time…a black business card. The only thing on it was a white ghost. He always left the card somewhere on the body. He did not forget this time, either.

()()()

Finishing with the shower, Yami walked naked into the bedroom. He loved Yugi, very much. In fact, he started killing _because_ of Yugi. A mugger was going to hurt Yugi…Yami couldn't let that happen. They hadn't started dating yet, but Yami had noticed Yugi and monitored him to keep him safe. He stopped the mugging from happening, and Yugi was grateful. So grateful, he agreed to go out on a date with Yami. After the successful date, Yami went and found the mugger, killing him.

Walking in on his petite lover, Yami sat on the edge of the bed, kissing the side of Yugi's neck. As Yugi moaned, Yami's eyes darkened in passion. Amethyst eyes opened, looking at Yami. "Hey. You're late." Sitting up, his tricolored hair was a mess, stuck out at all angles. Yami leaned over, kissing him again.

"Yami's sorry, Yugi." Kissing Yugi's nose, he kissed down to Yugi's lips, kissing him deeply again. Yugi slipped his arms around Yami's neck. Giggling, Yugi kissed Yami back, full of love.

"You want to try third person, um, okay." Smiling, Yugi slipped off his shorts, seeing that Yami was already naked.

"Yugi, Yami loves Yugi very much, Yugi knows that, right?" Yami said as he laid the younger male under him, straddling Yugi and gazing in admiration on the teen's unblemished body.

"Of course I do. I love you, too." Yugi said, staring in love up at his boyfriend of two years.

"Yami would do anything for Yugi." Kissing down Yugi's chest, the crimson killer's tongue flicked on the sensitive nub that was begging for attention. Moaning, Yugi ran his fingers through Yami's hair. "Yugi likes that Yami would do anything for Yugi, doesn't he?" Moving from the one abused nub, Yami sucked on the other nipple that was begging for attention.

"Oh…yea, Yami…I do…" Yugi moaned, arching his back into the sensations. As Yami kissed further down Yugi's chest, he ran his tongue around the bellybutton. Yugi's breath hitched as he shivered from the sensations. Pulling back, Yami smirked at seeing Yugi erect, weeping, and begging for attention.

"Yami can see how excited Yugi is…and Yami is going to relieve that very, very soon." Leaning down, kissing Yugi's tender thighs, Yami could smell the sex in the air. "Yugi would even like it if Yami killed for him, wouldn't Yugi?" Yami asked as he engulfed his lover's cock in his mouth.

Yugi's eyes rolled back in his head. _How can someone love so much they would kill for someone? That sounded erotic, for someone to love you that much._ "Oh…yea…Yugi would love it if Yami killed to protect him." Yugi moaned, twisting his head on the bed, bucking in time to the skillful motions of Yami's tongue.

Grabbing the lube, Yami started to prepare Yugi, slipping a finger in his hole and working to make Yugi able to accommodate Yami. As he kept stroking Yugi with one hand as he finger fucked Yugi's slick hole with the other, Yami whispered, "Yugi would like it if Yami called himself Ghost when he killed too, wouldn't Yugi?" Yami asked, fisting Yugi's thick shaft hard, pumping him as he stretched Yugi's tight entrance with his fingers.

"Oh, fuck yea, that would be hot. Yugi would LOVE for Yami to call himself Ghost." Yugi didn't realize he slipped into third person, the feelings Yami was giving him were so amazing.

Seeing that Yugi was prepared, Yami lined up, still stroking Yugi. "And Yugi would love to be fucked long and hard by Yami's big cock right now, wouldn't he?" Yami rasped out, staring in adoration at Yugi.

Arching his back almost painfully, rubbing his ass against Yami's cock, Yugi whimpered. "Yes, Yugi would. Yugi would beg Yami to fuck him now, fuck him hard, fill him with his big fucking cock and use him like a rag doll!" Yugi whimpered. At hearing those words come from Yugi's mouth, Yami did indeed slam inside his love, thrusting and rutting at a frantic pace, still stroking Yugi's cock in the process. It didn't take long before both men came in a sweaty, sticky, breathless mess. After finishing, Yami curled up beside Yugi. As both men fell asleep in each other's arms, the full moon shone in the window on the two satiated lovers.

()()()

A few hours later, Yugi woke up to his alarm…it was six a.m. and he had to start getting ready for work. Getting up quietly, he went to take a shower. Yami did not have to be up until seven, so Yugi didn't want to wake him, especially since he worked late the night before. After taking his shower and getting dressed, Yugi went downstairs and started some coffee. Flipping on the radio quietly, he hummed along to the music. Mixing the milk and sugar into his coffee, he suddenly froze with the cup to his lip as the commercials came on and the news broadcaster said that there had been another killing by the serial killer known as "Ghost"…a pedophile named Victor Vicisin, bringing the serial killer's total victims up to six. As Yugi's eyes lifted to the ceiling, he took a sip, smiling in satisfaction that his rapist from fifteen years ago finally received justice.

UkeYugixSemeYami15 1540172723 . chapter 22 I have another request if that's okay. YugiYami/ lemon (horror/love) Since it's October. Yami's a serial killer and Yugi is his lover. Yugi doesn't know Yami's a serial killer. Yami comes home after a kill on his victim and makes love to Yugi. He speaks in third person. His killer name is Ghost. The ending Yugi hears about the latest kill by the Ghost-ffn


	25. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, so, a lot has happened in my life, and I have very little free time right now than I had before, as well as keeping 2 active stories up. I'm starting my own business, which is taking A LOT of my time. Therefore, I am closing prompts. I have 5 left to do, 4 YGO & 1 Naruto, and they are running about 20-30 days behind, but I will have them finished by December 31 (Silvergolddragon, KearitonaNaurcorm, atlanticz, hanmac, and ukeyugixsemeyami 15 are who I have the prompts from...and I'm sorry they are so late, but know I haven't forgotten about you). However, I'm NOT taking any new prompts. I appreciate all the support, but I just can't take anymore right now and do justice in any kind of a timely fashion. Thank you so much for your support! I may open prompts again later, when I have more time to devote to them, but I just can't right now. Have a great holiday season everyone!

Love, Capricorn


	26. Mine-Yami-Atemu, Mature, Lemon

Atemu sat on his throne, his lilac eyes tinged with flecks of red. He drummed his fingers on the armrest. His black demonic wings sat folded neatly on his back. He was restless and…he was sad. It would seem odd to say that the Lord of Hell could be sad, but Atemu was sad. His advisor looked at him, cobalt eyes piercing and calculating. "What ails you, my King?"

Atemu snapped his eyes to his advisor. "I am missing something, Seto."

Seto raised a brunette eyebrow. "And what is that my Lord? I shall make sure we acquire it."

Standing, Atemu motioned for Seto to follow him. As Seto obediently followed, Atemu entered Seto's chamber, Seto following and closing the door. "My Liege, what is it you require?" The concern was evident in his voice

Atemu's eyes were sad. "My other half. I require my soulmate."

()()()

Guards were sent out to gather any demon of age, regardless of status. All were to be brought before the Lord of Demons to be inspected. They were not told why, nor were they given an option on whether to attend or not. As demon after demon was brought before Atemu, he denied them all. Sighing after three days of denial, Atemu's hopes had fallen. He had been alone for millennia, and it was not looking hopeful. Perhaps this was the curse of Hell…to be alone for an eternity, yet craving that soulmate. As the last walked through, Atemu's heart fell. Looking to Seto, he frowned. "Are there no others?"

Seto sighed. "No, my Liege. All demons were brought here. If you'd like, we could bring in … humans." The distaste was evident in Seto's voice. Sniffing indignantly, Atemu shook his head no. Humans were the lowest of the low, nothing but servants and despicable, transient beings. Definitely not worthy of being a soulmate of the Demon Lord. Standing, he stated to Seto. "I'll be in my chambers."

Heading back dejectedly, he walked into his chambers. He saw the human on the floor, scrubbing it. As his eye twitched in aggravation, he cleared his throat. The human stood quickly, his tri-colored hair having been pulled back in a ponytail, his crimson eyes startled. Upon seeing who had cleared his throat, Yami bowed. "I…I apologize, Lord Atemu. I was sent to finish cleaning your room when Jonouchi became ill. I was almost done." Yami flinched, waiting for the punishment.

Atemu blinked his throat suddenly dry after seeing this remarkable human. Walking slowly over to the human, he bent over, putting a finger under Yami's chin. Gently forcing Yami to look up at him, Atemu found his voice. "What is your name?" he whispered.

"Yami Sennen." Yami whispered, licking his suddenly dry lips. He had known the Demon Lord was handsome, but he had not realized how much so until standing in front of him.

"Yami Sennen…" Atemu let the name fall off his lips. "How have I never seen you before?" He ran his fingers along Yami's cheek, his breath hitching at the feeling blossoming in his chest.

Yami's eyes slid closed as he felt the feathery touch of the Demon Lord. "I…I was just assigned to the castle. I was only cursed here today."

"Really?" Atemu choked out. "Why were you cursed here?" he asked curiously, running his hand down the delicious neck, taking a step closer.

Crimson eyes opened and studied the demon. A light tint of pink blushed his cheeks. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Yami confessed, the images of a thousand dreams flittering through his brain.

"Try me." Atemu demanded.

Yami looked up. "Because I asked to be." He whispered, in awe of Atemu.

Atemu did look skeptical. "And why would you want to be sent here? It is well known how humans are treated here…"

Yami looked down, the blush deepening as he took in a shaky breath. "I…I wanted to meet you. I fell in love with you in my dreams." He admitted, frightened on being turned down. Tears welled up in his eyes as he steadied himself for the rejection. He had hoped to come down, get to know Atemu, and get Atemu to fall in love with him. However, timing was not on Yami's side it seemed.

Suddenly, he felt his face being turned up. As he tried not to blink and make the tears fall, he saw Atemu lean over, kissing him gently. As Yami gasped, electricity shot through his body and instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Atemu. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yami, pulling him closer. As the kiss deepened, Yami's mind buzzed, awash in the feelings. Pulling back, Atemu stared at Yami.

"I have been searching for you for such a long time." The demon lord stated, feeling the connection, knowing he held his soulmate in his arms.

"Y...you have?" Yami stuttered, unbalanced with the emotions and feelings.

"Forever, it seems." Atemu whispered, kissing Yami's nose. As Yami's eyes slid closed, he let out a whimper. "You are my soulmate, Yami Sennen. I won't give you up."

Opening his eyes, Yami looked up at Atemu from beneath his lashes. "Good." He whispered, a bit more bravely than he felt. He only hoped this was not a cruel prank.

Atemu kissed Yami again. "While I want to ravage you right now, I won't. I want to court you properly." Atemu stated after pulling back. Calling servants in, he ordered that Yami be given a room next to him and treated as royalty. The servants were too afraid to refuse, so Atemu's will was done.

()()()

Atemu spent the next several weeks moving achingly slow in the courting process. Now that Yami was here with Atemu, he wanted to be _with_ Atemu. He had been dreaming of him for years, so this was just tortuous. Atemu, of course, did not want to blow this once in an eternity opportunity. He sent flowers, chocolates, and, after learning that Yami preferred the taste of cinnamon to chocolate, every cinnamon delicacy he could think of. He took Yami on dates and walks while each learned of the other's life. Yami learned that Atemu was born and bred to be the Lord after his brother rejected the throne, ascending to the throne on his father's death in battle. It was hard to kill a demon, but not impossible.

Atemu also learned of Yami's life. It seemed that Yami's brother Yugi had died young, which had sent Yami's family into a very dysfunctional state. Their mother killed herself, and their father blamed Yami, who had not been able to save Yugi from being hit by the car. Many nights the father told Yami that it should have been Yami who died, not Yugi. Atemu balled his hands into fists, but said nothing, letting Yami get what he needed off of his chest. The next day after learning this, Yami's father died a horrific death, at the hands of a drunk driver, pinned to a tree for over twelve hours. Once Yami's father died of internal bleeding, Atemu's spirit left the driver's body. No one believed the driver when he said that he couldn't remember driving, let alone pinning the man against a tree, causing him to suffer for over twelve hours.

()()()

After dinner the third week into their courtship, Atemu took Yami out to the ocean. As they walked, the moon shining off the waves, Atemu stopped. "Yami?"

Yami stopped and turned, looking at Atemu curiously. "Yes, 'Tem?"

"I love you." Atemu admitted. As Yami's face broke into a smile, Atemu released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I love you, too." Yami stated, leaning over to kiss the demon of his dreams. As their arms intertwined and the kiss deepened, Atemu pulled back, staring into Yami's eyes.

"Oh, isn't this sweet…" a gruff voice snarled. As Atemu stiffened, Yami looked curiously around. Seeing a wild silver haired man his eyes as red and hot as ruby coals, Yami curled instinctively into Atemu's presence.

"Akeifa." Atemu snarled, putting himself in front of Yami protectively.

"Little brother." Akeifa snarled. "I see you are trying to take my mate as well as taking my throne." The bitterness of the silver haired man's words cut through Yami's core.

"I am doing nothing of the sort." Atemu said derisively. "You were disowned for your transgressions, so you forfeited the throne. Yami is mine. Only mine. You have no claim to him."

"Oh, really?" Akeifa smirked. "He is still human, so anyone can claim him. Until you turn him demon, he is fresh meat…meat I am going to take!" Akeifa snarled, leaping at the two of them. As Atemu spread his wings, both brothers took to the sky. Claws appeared, as did fangs, and there was a mighty battle. After forty-five minutes, Atemu's broken body fell. Tears slipped from Yami's eyes as he flung himself at Atemu.

"C'mon Tem, come back to me…please…please don't leave." Yami held Atemu's bleeding and broken body as Akeifa landed, sauntering over to Yami. As he pulled Yami up by the hair of the head, Yami yelped in pain, dropping Akeifa's body. Kicking and punching, Yami landed some blows to the silver haired demon, who didn't seem to have felt them. As Akeifa jerked Yami to him, they were nose to nose.

"I'm taking your soul, you little bitch, and then you'll be my bitch." As Akeifa leaned over, Yami fighting him, Akeifa suddenly howled, blood flying from his mouth. As Yami fell, he saw Atemu standing behind Akeifa, his claws protruding through Akeifa's chest. After ensuring Akeifa's death, Atemu picked up Yami, taking him home.

Upon returning Yami to his room, Atemu kissed Yami's hand shakily. "Good night, Love." Turning to leave, Yami refused to let go of Atemu's hand. As Atemu turned to look at him, Yami led him into his room.

"I don't want you to leave. I almost lost you tonight. I don't want to lose you, ever. I want you to make me yours. Tonight." Yami said voice husky with need, desire, and concern. He had almost lost Atemu tonight…he didn't want to do it again. Swallowing hard, Atemu followed him.

"You don't know what you are asking for." Atemu started shakily. He hoped to have this conversation with Yami, but not like this.

"I want to be with you, for eternity." Yami responded. "I don't need to know anything else. Take me, take my soul, take whatever you need. I want to be yours." Yami's honesty shone through his eyes, along with his emotions.

Atemu walked over, scooping Yami up in his arms. As the highest demon kissed him deeply, Yami kissed Atemu back hungrily, feeding off his need and his fear of losing Atemu. As both frantically removed their clothing, Atemu pushed Yami against the wall, kissing him heatedly. Grabbing Yami's arms, he held them above their heads, pushing his naked body against the human's. Yami's cock jumped to attention as he let out a ragged gasp.

"Fuck, you are gorgeous." Atemu panted after breaking the kiss. Staring at those kiss abused lips, he licked his and began kissing down Yami's throat. Yami had never felt ecstasy like this. His head was back, eyes closed, as his body arched toward Atemu. As Atemu nipped down Yami's neck, Yami let out a ragged moan.

"Fucking take me, Atemu…make me yours, fill me, mark me, please…." Yami begged. As Atemu lifted Yami, laying him on the bed, he looked down at his lover. Crimson eyes filled with lust looked back up at him. Leaning down, Atemu kissed Yami again.

"You are my soulmate, Yami Sennen. I am the Demon Lord, and I won't give you up. You are mine. Only Mine. Forever."

Yami leaned up, kissing him again. "Of course. Only yours."

Grabbing some lube, he prepared Yami and himself. He had no desire to hurt his beloved. "Love, I'm going to give you The Kiss…taking your soul and intertwining it with mine, causing you to become a demon. Are you sure this is what you want?" He watched Yami carefully.

Yami opened his eyes. "Yes. I want you. I want to be with you. Only you."

Swallowing, almost choking on the love from and for Yami, Atemu slid in, kissing Yami. Finding his soul, Atemu latched on, mixing it with his, destroying Yami's humanity and awakening the demonic side. After that was finished, Atemu leaned over as he thrust in and out of Yami's compliant body. As he kissed each eye, Yami came hard, clamping down on Atemu, who released inside of Yami. As both demons rode the orgasmic bliss to its wave of conclusion, neither could believe being in hell could be this good. Looking over at Yami once they were finished, sweating and sated on the bed, Atemu could do nothing but smile and whisper, "Mine." He finally had found what he had been searching an eternity for.

silvergolddragon chapter 23

Atemu/Yami- demon/human- Yami is a peasant and Atemu is King- possessive Atemu- fluffy lemon? if you can otherwise just a fluff and soul mate theme ffn


	27. Mind Over Matter-YamiYugi-Mature, Lemon

There was polite clapping from the audience sitting under the dim lights. The hypnotist look around. Spotting the two tricolored haired teens seated in the second row, he smiled and nodded to them. "Would you come up here?"

Yami looked at Yugi, raising an eyebrow, asking Yugi silently if they wanted to go. Yugi and Yami had been friends for five years; Yami romantically interested the last two. Unfortunately, Yami was not brave enough to ask Yugi out, not wanting to ruin their friendship if Yugi wasn't interested. Yugi still took Yami's breath away when he looked at him, even after two years of unrequited love. Shrugging, giving a look like "why not", Yugi got up and headed to the stage; Yami stood up and followed. The pair walked up to the hypnotist…'John the Hypnotist' according to the sign that hung on the stage. "Let's hear it for these two fine volunteers!" John's voice boomed through the darkened theater. Clapping resounded through the audience as the two turned and smiled out at the audience.

"So, which of you would like to be hypnotized?" John said, looking between the two.

Yugi smiled and raised his hand. "I will…Yami doesn't really believe in it…but I do." Yugi winked at Yami who shrugged, but nodded in agreement.

Nodding, the man ushered the two tricolored young men into two seats on the stage. As both sat down, Yami watched with skepticism. Yugi sat in the chair, large amethyst eyes looking up at the hypnotist. "What's your name?" John asked kindly.

"Motou, Yugi." Yugi answered pleasantly.

"Well, Yugi, I want you to come over to the chair here in the center." Yugi did so. "Now, close your eyes." Obediently, Yugi again did so. Confirming that the youth's eyes were closed, John kept talking, his voice pleasant and melodious. "Now, Yugi…I want you to concentrate on the sound of my voice. Hear nothing but my voice. I want you to think of a peaceful place." Waiting a few moments, he continued. "Have you found that peaceful place?"

Yugi nodded, body relaxed.

"Okay, now Yugi. Listen to the sound of my voice. You will listen to me, and only me…" Yami zoned out about then. It was the standard mumbo jumbo that all hypnotists said. What Yugi said was true, Yami did not believe in hypnotism. Suddenly, Yami noticed Yugi was sitting back next to him, so he jerked his attention back to the present.

"Now, Yugi…is there someone here tonight you are attracted to?" John asked. Yugi nodded his head yes, still staring at the man. Yami's mouth formed a thin line. He did not want to see this. He'd loved Yugi for so long, the thought of Yugi with someone else was unbearable.

John smiled kindly. "Well, Yugi…what I want you to do is this…I want you to go up to that person and kiss them." Yugi nodded and stood as Yami started to protest.

"Now wait a minute si…." Yami's protest was cut short as Yugi's mouth covered his in a warm, loving kiss. Yami's eyes went wide as he looked at Yugi, whose eyes were open and staring at the taller youth. Kissing a bit more ardently Yugi put his hands on Yami's face. Melting into the kiss, Yami put his hands on Yugi's waist, kissing him back.

"Is this the only person here you are attracted to?" John questioned. Pulling back, looking up into Yami's eyes, Yugi nodded yes. "Well then, why don't you go back to the dressing room and discuss this with him…show him how you really feel?" Nodding, Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and took him off backstage to the sound of an audience full of "oooooos", following the stagehand who took them to a small room with a couch and table. Just before Yugi could leave, John grabbed his hand and whispered something in Yugi's ear. Nodding, Yugi then followed Yami. Once in the room, Yugi sat Yami down and crawled on Yami's lap.

"Yami…I…I love you." Yugi said, face open and honest.

"Yugi…" Yami's voice was strangled, "I love you, too. Why didn't you tell me?" Yami asked, smoothing Yugi's hair away from his face.

"I was scared." Yugi volunteered. "I didn't want to lose our friendship."

Yami smiled. "I would never abandon you."

Leaning up, Yugi kissed Yami again, running his fingers up through Yami's hair, fingernails raking Yami's scalp. As Yami hissed in pleasure, he felt himself starting to harden in his jeans. Pulling back, eyes dark, he gulped.

"Yugi…I…I think we better go back out now. I don't want to advance this while you are under hypnosis." Yami admitted, searching the petite youth's face.

Yugi blushed, eyes cutting down. "I'm not under hypnosis anymore…John released me when he whispered in my ear. Don't be mad, but I paid him to pick us…I was too scared to ask you, but needed to see your reaction. And I knew I couldn't admit it unless I was ordered to under hypnosis."

Yami laughed tenderly at the confession, pulling Yugi close and kissing him. "Here's my reaction, Aibou." Gripping Yugi's hips, he rubbed against Yugi, showing his excitement that had built up over two years to the younger male. As Yugi whimpered in pleasure, Yami took control of the situation, kissing down Yugi's neck. As he kissed and sucked on the pale skin, leaving the red mark of possession, Yugi hardened as well, his head lolling back. Leaning up, Yugi pulled off Yami's shirt. Yugi ran his fingers over those toned muscles of that perfect flesh, his eyes admiring the view. Sliding down between Yami's legs, Yugi started to work on Yami's zipper.

Seeing Yugi in that position made Yami painfully hard…and unable to refuse the petite starfish. As Yugi pulled out Yami's nine inches, those amethyst eyes got a wide, devilish grin on his face. Sliding his mouth around the thick girth of the crimson-eyed male, he started making deliciously sinful slurping sounds as he worked Yami's shaft. Yami let his head fall back, awash in the sensations of Yugi's ministrations on his cock. Whimpering as Yugi grabbed Yami's balls, massaging them, Yami gripped the back of the couch on either side for a better hold. As he felt himself harden almost painfully, he heard another zip as that warm, moist mouth was taken from his cock. Looking up in alarm, his cock hurting in the cold air, he saw Yugi slipping off his pants, his own nine inches hard and curving upward in anticipation.

"Why don't we pleasure each other?" Yugi whispered. Nodding hungrily, Yami lay on the floor, pulling Yugi to him, sliding that cock into his mouth until he had engulfed all of Yugi. As he sucked and ran his tongue over Yugi's hard and leaking cock, he gripped Yugi painfully at the hips, seeing as how Yugi had just swallowed him whole and hummed in pleasure, sending vibrations down through Yami.

It didn't take very long before Yami was unable to control himself, bucking in appreciation and longing at Yugi's skillful mouth. As he attacked Yugi's weeping cock with more vigor, he tasted the first salty streams as he felt himself release inside Yugi's willing mouth. As both men climaxed, eagerly swallowing each other's seed, Yugi's body lay limply on top of Yami. Gently pulling his mouth off Yugi, Yami tried to control his breathing, only to twitch when Yugi started sucking on him again, teasing and bringing that sensitive cock to new levels. Twitching, pinpoints of desire and aftershocks of orgasm went through Yami as Yugi teased him.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. "John wanted to know if you all were done?" Came the stagehands voice.

Smirking, Yugi looked back at Yami. "I don't think so." He answered. "We've just begun."

KearitonaNaurcorm on Prompt Collection (Requests Open) : Yami and Yugi Hypnosis/mind control but either is willing to be under hypnosis hentai (Romance and with Lemon)


	28. Onesen-AtemYugi-Mature, Lemon

"I didn't think you'd ever come back." Yugi admitted sheepishly.

Lilac eyes smiled down at the smaller youth. "It has only been six days, Aibou…and besides, why wouldn't I come back?" Atem asked, his baritone voice sending shivers down Yugi's spine. "I defied the gods for you." He whispered, leaning down and kissing Yugi's pert nose.

Shivering, Yugi looked up at the Pharaoh he adored. "I don't know…I guess I'm just always waiting for the other shoe to drop." The petite youth admitted, looking down at his toe. Atem carefully lifted the petite youth's face to him, kissing him gently.

"I would defy death itself for you, Aibou." He whispered. Blushing, Yugi kissed him back, a smile breaking his lips. Pulling back as the car pulled up, he looked at Yugi. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?" His eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"Nope…it's a surprise." Yugi grinned, getting in the car, Atem sliding in next to him. Smiling, Yugi leaned his head on Atem, intertwining his arm into Atem's as the car sped off towards the surprise.

()()()

"An onesen? Yugi…you knew I had been wanting to come and spend some time here. Thank you." Atem said softly, smiling at his lover. Getting out of the car, he helped Yugi out. After going and getting settled in their room at the resort, Atem looked at Yugi. "Want to go on down and take a dip?"

Yugi grinned, nodding. Slipping out of his clothes, he wrapped a towel around his waist and came out of the bathroom, noticing Atem had stripped down to a robe. Leading the way, Yugi took Atem to a private bath. Atem raised his eyebrows. "A private one? To what do I owe this delicious treat?" Atem asked with a smile, pulling Yugi to him.

Yugi giggled and shrugged. "I just thought you would like some quiet time to relax…sometimes the public onesens get noisy." Slipping off his towel, Yugi descended naked into the warm spring, quiet, relaxing music piped in through hidden speakers. Sighing happily, Atem slipped out of his robe as well, sliding into the water. Sitting back down, chest deep, he leaned his head back, enjoying the heat on his muscles.

After a bit of calm, relaxing time, Atem felt a tongue on his ear. Breath hitching, Atem looked over. Yugi was sitting next to him, on his knees, and he was kissing and licking Atem's ear. "Aibou, what are you doing?" Atem asked huskily, his body already starting to react to Yugi's ministrations.

"You know what I'm doing." Yugi whispered back, just as huskily. "I've missed you…so much." Running his fingertips up Atem's chest, a trail of goosebumps followed those fingertips. Atem's breathing became more shallow as his erection became more pronounced. Turning to Yugi, he pulled him onto his lap, tongue delving into that supple mouth.

Yugi eagerly climbed onto Atem's lap, wrapping his wet arms around Atem's neck, cock sliding against cock. Kissing him back heatedly, Yugi's body responded to Atem. Rubbing against Atem, Yugi's breath caught in his throat. Seeing the sweat dotted forehead of Atem…some perspiration from the heat of the springs, some from the heat of Yugi's body against his, Yugi's arousal grew more. "Wanna go back to the room?" Yugi panted. Atem nodded, not taking his hands off Yugi. As both men got out of the spring, they put on what they came down in and headed to the elevator.

Stepping into the elevator, Atem hit the third floor button. As the elevator took off, Yugi leaned against the back wall, waiting rather impatiently for the elevator to stop. Atem took notice of Yugi's puffy lips and his flushed expression. Hitting the alarm button, effectively stopping the elevator, he advanced on Yugi. "W…what are you doing?" Yugi squeaked, staring at the predatory look on Atem's face, his cock hardening more.

"We have to make this quick…they will try to get someone here to open it soon." Pouncing on Yugi, the Pharaoh who denied the gods, staying in modern times, slid down, engulfing Yugi's dick in his mouth. Atem started sucking hard on Yugi's dick. Yugi's knees buckled as his head hit the wall, a loud moan escaping his mouth as the shivers of desire traveled through his body. As Atem eagerly worked on Yugi's shaft, Yugi threaded his fingers through the tricolored hair.

"Oh…fuck, 'Temmie…oh…y..you feel s..so good." Yugi started bucking his hips as Atem was sucking on him forcefully, his cheeks hollowing as sucked on Yugi so hard Yugi thought he was going to cum right there. "'Temmie..I…I want you in me...Now." Sliding to the ground, he put his knees up, baring his ass to Atem.

Pulling off Yugi with a loud slurp, Atem looked down at the sight to behold laying underneath him. The beautiful, petite teen lay there, his skin flushed with desire, those beautiful amethyst eyes darkened in lust. As Atem licked his thumb, he slid it up and in Yugi's puckered hole, trying to prepare him as they heard management outside, trying to "fix" the elevator, knocking to see if everyone inside was okay.

"We're okay." Atem called, eyeing Yugi more as he twisted his thumb, sliding in another finger, spreading Yugi.

"Quick…come on…" Yugi pleaded, arching at Atem as Atem tried to stretch his lover. Pulling out, Atem lined up his swollen, leaking head to his lover's hole. Sliding in, Yugi hissed slightly; however, he was used to Atem's girth and being on bottom, so it didn't take long before he was completely used to it and shoving himself against Atem. As the metallic scrape of the prybars started Atem gripped Yugi's hips, slamming against Yugi, hitting Yugi's prostate dead on. Letting out an animalistic yell as he slammed his hands on the ground, Yugi shoved harder against Atem. All that could be heard in the elevator was skin slapping on skin hurriedly as release was so close. Yugi grabbed Atem's arms, slamming against him, moaning lewdly…and loudly.

As Atem released inside Yugi with a yell, Yugi clamped around Atem, spraying pearly streams on his own chest. Sweating, shaking, Atem leaned over to kiss Yugi as the manager opened the elevator. As the two were ejected from the onesen, they had to admit it was a great way to go.

atlanticz on Prompt Collection-Atem and Yugi on a trip to celebrate Atem came back and they go to Onsen (Japanese hot spring) smut pls


	29. Karma-YamiYugi-Mature, Lemon

Yugi's tear stained face was all Yami could see. "Aibou, I'm so sorry. I know that it doesn't fix anything, but I am." Yami held his head in his hands, shame and regret welling up in him, his tortured voice ringing through the quiet room.

"Yami…how could you…and with Tea?" Yugi choked out, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"I…I don't know, Yugi. I do not love her…I don't even like her that much. It just…happened." Yami said weakly. He didn't remember what happened, fully. He did remember he was holding Tea's naked body as she rode him, Yugi walking in. Yami had tried to go after Yugi, but his legs weren't working right, and Yugi ran out…Yami unable to catch him.

Yugi wouldn't return Yami's calls for the first week. Today, eight days later, was the first time Yugi would meet with Yami. Now Yami sat, on Yugi's couch, begging for forgiveness for a mistake he didn't remember making, although he knew he did. His heart was breaking in his chest at his stupidity. He loved Yugi with all his heart. Yugi was his Aibou…his reason for being. And now he was about to lose everything because his dick got out of control.

"You need to leave." Yugi said quietly, arms wrapped around himself as he turned, looking out the window.

"Yugi…please, give me another chance." Yami begged, looking up with tortured crimson eyes at the love of his life.

"I…I don't know. How can I ever trust you again?" Yugi asked, the pain in his voice pronounced.

"Let me make it up to you…please." Yami begged.

"I don't know, Yami. I need time to think." Swallowing thickly, Yami nodded, getting up and walking out.

()()()

The ninth day, Yugi got flowers at work. All different kinds of flowers, all in various shades of purple. The tenth day, there was a balloon bouquet. Every balloon said "I love you" or "I'm sorry". The eleventh day was an Edible Arrangement with pineapples and strawberries, dipped in chocolate…Yugi's favorite. The twelfth day, Yugi received a handwritten poem expressing Yami's deepest apology. The thirteenth day, there was a ticket in a box to a fancy restaurant. "If you forgive me, please meet me here on Friday at seven p.m." Yugi bit his lip. Yami seemed to be sincere, but how could he trust Yami? Frowning, Yami stared at the ticket. Today was Wednesday—at least he had time to think…

()()()

Walking into school Friday morning, Yugi was still wrestling with the fight in his mind…should he stay or should he go? Sitting down, he didn't pay attention to anything in class, staring at the notebook paper he was supposed to be taking notes on. Joey looked over at his friend, staring sympathetically. Yugi had been miserable since Yami fucked up. Joey and Tristan had given Yami the cold shoulder, pissed that Yami could even think to cheat on Yugi. As Joey looked to glare at Tea, who he was also pissed at and ignoring, Joey spied a medicine bottle in Tea's open purse. Dropping his pencil, he reached down to get it and noticed the name on the bottle. "Rohypnol; take 1 by mouth at bedtime as needed." It was prescribed to Gardner, Tea. Grabbing his phone, Joey took a picture of it sneakily, waiting for class to be over.

()()()

Jogging up to Yami after school, Joey started keeping pace with Yami. "Hey Yami." Joey said. Yami glanced over suspiciously.

"What do you want, Joey? You haven't been friendly with me in two weeks, and you have every right not to be." The tiredness and depression was evident in Yami's voice.

Joey shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, I'm pissed ya hurt my friend. But, I wanted ta talk to ya. Be honest with me…maybe I give ya another chance and work wit ya on getting Yugi back. I know Yug' was never as happy as he was wit you…before ya fucked it up. Literally." Joey said, honey eyes piercing into Yami's very soul.

Stopping, Yami sighed. "What do you want to know?"

Joey stared at Yami. "I want ya ta tell me how it happened."

Yami scowled. "Why?"

Joey stared right back. "Humor me. Besides, I'm your best hope right now."

Sighing, Yami sat down. He didn't want to relieve that night, but he wanted Yugi back so desperately. "Fine." Sighing, he recounted that night…to the best of his recollection. He didn't remember what happened, fully. He remembered going out to drinks with Tea, because she said she needed an ear. Yugi had to work at the game shop late, as Gramps was out on a dig. He had planned to go to Yugi's after listening to Tea's problem. Once at the bar, he only had two beers...not near enough to make him drunk…he had drunk much more in the past. However, all he remembers is that the rest of the night was … fuzzy. After the bar, all he remembered was having sex with Tea, Yugi walking in. Yami had tried to go after Yugi, but could not catch him.

Joey frowned, staring at Yami. Joey was a good read of people, and he didn't believe Yami was lying. _Especially_ after seeing the bottle of drugs in Tea's purse. Nodding, he stood, clapping Yami's shoulder. "Yami, I believe ya. Lemme see what I can do." Looking up with hope, staring at the blonde as he walked off, Yami prayed to Ra Joey could help.

()()()

Yami went to the restaurant Friday night, to the table he had reserved. There were rose petals all over it, and the menu had been ordered, in case (in hopes?) Yugi came. As Yami sat in black dress pants, a deep ruby red silk shirt and black dress shoes, he waited. Suddenly, he felt a soft hand take his. Looking up, Yami saw kind amethyst eyes looking down at him.

"Yugi?" He asked, voice dry.

"I forgive you." Yugi said simply, leaning over and kissing Yami gently. Tears slipped from crimson eyes as Yami clutched onto Yugi for dear life.

"I'm so, so sorry, Aibou." Yami choked, the tears flowing freely as forgiveness was found. As Yugi knelt down, he wiped the tears off Yami's cheeks.

"It's okay. I love you. I forgive you." Pressing another gentle kiss against Yami's lips, he pulled his chair over to sit next to Yami.

()()()

Dinner was wonderful. The two males talked and laughed, catching up on the past two weeks. Yami never wanted to let go of Yugi's hands, he felt complete again after feeling broken and empty the last two weeks. Taking Yugi home, Yami stood at the door, kissing Yugi's knuckles. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Yugi. Thank you."

Yugi smiled. "Want to come in?" he asked shyly, looking up at Yami through his eyelashes.

Yami's throat went impossibly dry. He knew that look. "A…are you sure?"

Leaning up, Yugi kissed him gently. "I've missed you." Yami put up no resistance and followed Yugi inside. Leading Yami through the house, he relocked the door and led Yami up to the bedroom. Sitting Yami down on the bed, Yugi slid to his knees. Running his fingers up Yami's chest, over the silk, he started to slowly unbutton Yami's shirt, one button at a time, amethyst never leaving crimson. As Yami's Adam's apple visibly bobbed, his breathing quickened. As the shirt unbuttoned, cool air hit the caramel skin. Slipping the shirt off Yami's shoulders, Yugi leaned up, kissing Yami gently.

Shivers ran through Yami's body. As Yami brought his hands up to Yugi's hair, Yami held them down. "Nuh-uh." Yugi grinned. Holding Yami's wrist with one of his own, Yugi went back to kissing and nibbling on Yami's neck, running his hot tongue along the soft skin. As Yami let out a soft moan, his pants started becoming tighter.

Yugi kissed down Yami's chest, paying attention to those pink nubs straining for attention. As Yami arched his back towards that soft, hot pink mouth, Yugi took the tip of his tongue, circling each nub. Pulling back, he blew on them, exciting Yami further. Opening his eyes, Yami looked at Yugi. Unable to stop himself, he pulled Yugi to him, shoving his tongue in Yugi's mouth, tasting him. Yugi whimpered, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. As Yami pulled Yugi to him, Yugi could feel Yami's excitement through his dress pants. Pulling back, Yami's eyes were hooded and heavy.

Yami took Yugi's shirt off, eyeing that delicate chest. Humming in appreciation at that chest he had missed for so long, Yami ran his hands over that soft, pale skin. Picking Yugi up, he laid Yugi on the bed, working Yugi's clothes off. As Yugi's shaft stood straight at attention, Yami smirked. Kicking off his own clothes, he positioned himself between Yugi's legs and started licking from base to tip.

Yugi let out a breathy moan, moving his hips towards Yami. As Yami swirled his tongue around Yugi's thick, weeping shaft, Yami smiled. Yugi was moaning, gripping at the sheets. Yami loved to hear moans of pleasure come from Yugi's mouth. Sliding further down, he stopped, staring at the pink, puckered hole. He knew Yugi had always wanted him to try rimming, but he had never wanted to do it. Taking in a deep breath, he slid down and slipped his tongue in that pink hole.

Yugi cried out loudly, partially in surprise, but mostly in pleasure. Whimpering as his hips started bucking wildly at the feeling, he called out. "Y…Yami…oh Ra…it feels so…" Yugi could not finish his sentence. Twisting his head back and forth, Yami ate Yugi's ass like a dying man eating his last meal. After properly stretching Yugi's ass, as well as it being very well lubricated, Yami positioned himself between Yugi's legs. He was leaking in excitement at hearing Yugi's wanton cries of ecstasy, aching and impossibly hard in anticipation. Watching Yugi, Yami slid in. As Yugi became accustomed to Yami's girth, Yami started moving, thrusting in time to the desire building up in them. As both men began rutting erratically, Yami held Yugi's hips tightly. Feeling that familiar tightness in his balls, Yami shot his load as Yugi's ass clamped around Yami, milking him dry as Yugi came on himself. Panting, trying to catch their breath, Yami pulled Yugi to him.

"I love you, Aibou. So much." Yami panted, holding Yugi close as both men drifted to sleep.

()()()

"Rohypnol." Yugi said simply. The teens were sitting on the couch on Sunday, watching a movie. Yami looked up in confusion. Yugi hadn't known how to tell Yami about what happened. He decided that Yami deserved to know. "Also known as the date rape drug…roofies. Tea slipped them to you when you went out to drink. That's why you don't remember what happened." Yugi leaned over, holding Yami's face tenderly. As a variety of emotions ran through Yami's face and body, he finally just looked at Yugi.

"How? Why?" was all he could ask.

"Joey. He saw the bottle, then he talked to you and did some research."

Yami's hand clenched into a fist. Looking at Yugi, he kissed him gently. "What are we going to do about Tea?" Anger thrummed through the crimson-eyed male's body.

Yugi smiled softly. "Don't worry about it. Bakura is taking care of it." Knowing the extent of Bakura's deviousness, Yami nodded, almost feeling sorry for Tea…almost, but not quite. Karma is a bitch, afterall.

ukeyugixsemeyami 15-yami has *** with tea while dating yugi and begs for yugis a=which yugi soon says yes after all yamis tries (lemon please)


End file.
